


Pendragon's Coffee

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pregnancy, mergana - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, ventenne suonato, si ritrova costretto a lavorare al fianco del suo inseparabile Asino, nel bar aperto da quest'ultimo. Con loro c'è Freya, la dolce ed ingenua fidanzata di Merlin, che Arthur detesta.<br/>Tutto cambia un giorno, quando il giovane Pendragon rivela ai suoi colleghi un cambio di programma.<br/>*<br/>[Dal Cap. 1]<br/>«Non saremo i soli a gestire il bar.» continuò Arthur, serrando lievemente la mascella, evidentemente quella non era stata una scelta del tutto condivisa dal biondino «Mia sorella Morgana ed il suo fidanzato Mordred saranno dei nostri.»<br/>Il cervello del corvino si resettò in un lampo.<br/>*<br/>[Cap. 6]<br/>«Io non voglio condividere proprio niente con te, Aridian.» sibilò, serrando lo sguardo.<br/>«Strano…» Unì tra loro le mani, aggrottando la fronte «La droga la dividevi volentieri.»<br/>*<br/>[Cap. 13]<br/>«Quella stronzata che sono attratto dal tuo ragazzo. Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile?»<br/>«Perché io ti ho visto, Arthur. Ho visto cosa diventano i tuoi occhi quando lo guardi».<br/>*<br/>[Cap 11]<br/>«Io ti avrei amata per sempre».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nda: Siccome mi son resa conto che tradurre una storia non fa per me, ho deciso di pubblicarla così com'è, sperando che qualche anima pia la noti.

**I. A Volte Ritornano**    
   
   
   
Maggio.  
La città si era svegliata come si svegliano le tenere passioni degli animi ingenui.  
La primavera.  
Gli uccelli cantano in modo più dolce, la brezza mattutina ti si posa in faccia con dolcezza…  
Sì, Maggio è il mese della dolcezza.  
Una sveglia continuava a trillare, da almeno un quarto d’ora, in quel modesto appartamento londinese.  
Dei capelli neri erano spiaccicati contro un cuscino immacolato, piegato a comprimere due orecchie a sventola, nel chiaro tentativo di non udire più la sveglia.  
Quando quello stupido aggeggio elettronico risuonò per l’ennesima volta, il giovane si decise a staccarla. Si mise a sedere sul letto, tirando un lunghissimo sospiro.  
I suoi occhi azzurri, ancora velati di sonno, cercarono di mettere a fuoco la stanza nella penombra mattutina. Sembrava tutto così quieto, così rilassante…  
_“E’ ora di alzarsi, sono le sette e trentadue minuti. E’ ora di alzarsi…”_ la seconda sveglia, posizionata sul mobile accanto allo specchio – ovvero dall’altra parte della stanza – iniziò a trillare fastidiosamente.  
Merlin ricadde sfinito sul suo letto, sentendo continuamente quella litania nelle orecchie, senza trovare la forza per alzarsi, comportarsi da uomo – come gli aveva sempre detto sua madre – ed andare a spegnere quella maledettissima sveglia.  
Era inutile alzarsi, siccome se non si fosse alzato di sua spontanea volontà…  
 «Basta poltrire!»  
Merlin si sentì sfilare il cuscino dalla nuca, facendo ricadere scomodamente sul materasso – davvero invitante… -  
«Arthur ci ammazzerà se non ci presentiamo in tempo, e lo sai che non scherzo!»  
Il giovane si rigirò nel suo letto, ricoprendosi con le coperte di lino fino al collo. «Lascia che mi uccida tra cinque minuti…» biascicò, ancora nel sonno.  
La voce ebbe un’inflessione di tenerezza: «Dai, esci subito dal letto!»  
Il giovane, sentitosi messo alle strette, seppur controvoglia, decise di alzarsi e di rendersi attivo nella società.  
«Da quando sei diventato così pelandrone?» stuzzicò la giovane, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Il ragazzo ammiccò un’occhiatina compiaciuta, tirandosela lievemente a sé. «Da quando mi hai fatto perdere il sonno.»  
L’avrebbe baciata se la sua ragazza non gli avesse gettato un cuscino sul viso, per poi allontanarsi. «Vestiti!» ridacchiò lei.  
«Io inizio ad avviarmi, devo comprare anche il giornale al signor Gaius.» disse, prendendo la sua copia di chiavi, prima di stampargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Ci vediamo più tardi, amore.»  
Il giovane corvino si fece bastare quel bacio soffiato sulle labbra, per poi sorriderle educatamente. «Freya…» richiamò il ragazzo, immobilizzando la mora all’istante.  
«Non credi di dimenticare qualcosa?» le fece notare, indicando con lo sguardo la borsa dimenticata in un angolo della casa.  
«Oh, cielo. Ma dove ho la testa?» corse a prendersela, poggiandosela sulla spalla sinistra, per poi lanciare un bacio al volo al suo ragazzo: «Ciao, amore!»  
La porta si richiuse, lasciando il giovane, completamente solo. «Ciao…» soffiò, prima che il suo cellullare vibrasse.  
Corrugò la fronte, del tutto estraneo su chi potesse mai cercarlo a quell’ora – se non Arthur – e gli venne un mini- infarto solo leggendo il nome _MORGANA._  
Lasciò squillare a vuoto, tenendoselo tra le mani.  
Quel nome rimaneva fisso sullo schermo, quasi fosse un tatuaggio stampato sulla pelle.  
Una fitta allo stomaco si fece sentire; tutto il buon umore si era tragicamente riversato in tristezza cosmica. Al quinto squillo, la ragazza riattaccò.  
Si rivestì come se fosse un automa.  
Quella chiamata voleva togliersela dalla mente, il prima possibile.  
Prese la lametta dal lavabo, dimenticandosi di non essersi spalmato neppure la schiuma da barba.  
Morgana.  
Nella sua mente aleggiava solo quel nome. Quei cinque squilli.  
Cosa voleva adesso da lui? Cosa voleva dopo quei dannatissimi due anni di silenzio?  
_Lei è fatta così_ , si convinse. _Ritorna solo quando le fa più comodo, quando ormai la parte peggiore è già finita. Sai cosa c’è Morgana? La vita va avanti e la mia adesso è tutta discesa!_  
Si ferì la pelle, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della mancata attenzione per la schiuma da barba «Merda!» imprecò, ricordandosi di essere _pericolosamente_ in ritardo a lavoro.  
Certo, sarebbe stato ridicolo uscire in quello stato di casa, ma sarebbe stato sicuramente peggio sorbirsi una paternale dall’Asino.  
Riuscì a vestirsi in meno di dieci minuti, forse utilizzando qualche trucco magico, siccome anch’egli lo reputasse umanamente impossibile.  
Frettolosamente prese la sua copia di chiavi ed uscì dall’appartamento… dimenticando il cellulare sul comò, in cucina.  
Nel frattempo aveva ripreso a squillare.  
Un nome a caratteri cubitali comparve nuovamente, sostituendo la foto di Merlin e Freya che, sorridenti si abbracciavano.  
CHIAMATA ARTHUR  
 

*

   
«Non dire una parola…»  
Arthur lo anticipò, vedendolo arrivare di tutta corsa nel bar. «Trentasette minuti di ritardo, cos’hai da dire in tua discolpa?»  
Il corvino valutò quale fosse la scusa più idonea da utilizzare, ma non gliene vennero di migliori: «Sabato erano quarantacinque?» azzardò.  
L’altro lo incenerì con uno sguardo intimidatorio. «Sta’ zitto, Merlin!»  
Arthur Pendragon, il suo migliore… ehmm, no, nemmeno Merlin sapeva cosa fosse esattamente per lui. Era sicuramente un po’ di tutto.  
Era l’unica persona con la quale sentiva di avere un legame di appartenenza. Era qualcosa d’insolito che non capita tutti i giorni.  
Fatto stava che, quel tizio aveva deciso di aprire un bar con le proprie forze, tanto per dimostrare al padre che era capace di cavarsela da solo. Da solo, e con l’aiuto di Merlin e Freya.  
Da quando l’ultima relazione, quella con la sua ex Ginevra era finita, il giovane biondo si era del tutto isolato dal campo dei sentimenti, ritrovando rifugio nel suo Merlin che, disgraziatamente – almeno così pareva al corvino – si era fidanzato.  
Merlin aveva sempre sospettato che, ad Arthur, la presenza di Freya gli fosse indigesta, ma non si era fatto il problema di contemplare le idee strampalate di quel ventenne suonato.  
Arthur sarebbe sempre venuto prima di tutto, era una priorità inscindibile nella sua vita; se vi fosse stata la necessità avrebbe anche chiuso una volta per tutte la sua relazione, ma per il momento non ne vedeva il bisogno.  
Che i giusti del suo _migliore amico_ fossero diversi dai suoi era una cosa che avrebbero dovuto accettare entrambi, nel bene e nel male.  
Ad ogni modo, quello non sembrava affatto un giorno normale come tutti gli altri…  
 

*

   
 «Da oggi ci sarà una novità.» aveva annunciato l’Asino- barman, all’arrivo di Freya.  
«Che novità?» chiese incuriosita la ragazza, mentre riceveva uno sguardo denigratorio da Arthur.  
«Non saremo i soli a gestire il bar.» continuò Arthur, serrando lievemente la mascella; evidentemente quella non era stata una scelta del tutto condivisa dal biondino. «Mia sorella Morgana ed il suo fidanzato Mordred saranno dei nostri.»  
Il cervello del corvino si resettò in un lampo.

_Morgana era fidanzata. Morgana stava tornando a Londra. Morgana stava ritornando con Mordred. Morgana sarebbe stata tutta la giornata nel bar, lavorando con lui… e Mordred._

«Qualcosa non va, Merlin?» Freya, preoccupata di una non risposta da parte del suo ragazzo, si era accinta a posargli una mano sulla spalla.  
Il giovane si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, posizionando il suo sguardo prima negli occhi indagatori di Arthur, poi in quelli scuri e accoglienti della sua fidanzata. «No, va tutto bene.»  
«Sicuro?» insistette la ragazza. «Sei diventato pallido come il marmo.»  
Per fortuna, Arthur sembrò correre in suo soccorso: «Il tuo ragazzo è sempre pallido come il marmo, Freya.» la corresse, con un tono che… cadeva nell’infastidito?  
Eppure Merlin sembrò non curarsi minimamente di ciò che lo circondava.  
La sua mente rimaneva affollata da mille pensieri, il cui perno era sempre e solo lei: Morgana.


	2. Il passato che ritorna

 

 

**_II. Il Passato Che Ritorna_ **

   
   
C’è sempre, nella vita di ognuno, quel momento in cui ci si interroga sul proprio passato, magari grazie ad una foto, una canzone o magari grazie al silenzio. Sta di fatto che quello diventa il più grande interrogativo o esame interiore che tu possa mai affrontare. L’unica cosa che devi capire è se il passato ti appartiene ancora o se, finalmente, la tua vita è andata avanti.  
« _Mer_ lin, la ragazza aveva chiesto un caffè non un bicchiere d’acqua!» Arthur lo ammonì, colpendolo con un vassoio dietro al capo quando, il corvino, aveva versato distrattamente dell’acqua invece del caffè in una tazzina.  
«So-sono desolato!» ne convenne subito il corvino. «Gliene preparo subito un altro.»  
Il suo amico Somaro, si era sporto oltre il bancone, sussurrando alla ragazza: «Di solito è poco meno imbranato di così, sa… la sua ragazza lo riduce in questo stato, poveretto.» finse rammarico il biondo.  
«Guarda che ti sento, _Arthur!_ » calcò quell’ultima parola, cercando invano d’imitarlo nei suoi richiami, fallendo miseramente.  
Il giovane Pendragon drizzò la schiena, voltando lo sguardo verso l’ _amico_ che armeggiava con la macchinetta del caffè, fingendo un’aria teatralmente sconvolta: «Ma era quello l’intento, _Merlin!_ »  
La ragazza dai mossi capelli castani che le ricadevano sulla schiena, rise dei loro battibecchi, quasi fossero stati due fidanzatini.  
Il corvino le porse la sua tazza di caffè, scuotendo il capo. «Dovrebbero insegnargli l’educazione a quell’Asino!»  
« _Merlin!_ » richiamò l’altro offeso. «Guarda che ti sento!» e prima che il giovane potesse dibattere in qualunque modo, aggiunse: «E posso licenziarti!»  
Mentre la mora rideva sinceramente divertita, Freya si avvicinò al bancone, porgendo un fogliettino al suo fidanzato. «Due tramezzini e due Coche, amore.»  
Arthur roteò gli occhi nell’udir quel nomignolo, mentre Merlin, ormai abituato lo prendeva come il suo vero nome. Dopo tutto quel tempo condiviso insieme, il corvino aveva ormai imparato a riconoscersi con il nome ‘amore’ perché, a quanto pareva, Freya non sapeva chiamarlo diversamente.  
Quest’ultima, mentre aspettava che il fidanzato mettesse il tutto nel vassoio, si rivolse ad Arthur con tono pacato: «Quando arriverà tua sorella?» s’interessò.  
Le mani di Merlin si bloccarono di colpo.  
«A momenti.» rispose rammaricato il biondo, innervosendo al sol pensiero di dover condividere il bar con sua sorella.  
Freya ne sorrise felice prima di accorgersi della momentanea rigidità del suo ragazzo. «Merlin, ti senti bene?»  
Il corvino ripuntò repentino lo sguardo verso la ragazza. «A momenti.» ripeté semplicemente, dando voce ai suoi pensieri. Accorgendosi imperdonabilmente della gaffe, cercò di rimediare inventandosi una scusa a caso: «Gaius.»  
Mentre Freya lo guardava con seria aria interrogativa, al suo fianco Arthur se ne stava con le braccia conserte, osservandolo con una smorfia di scherno. «Parli peggio di un lattante, _Merlin._ »  
«Ho avuto pessimi esempi.» disse a denti stretti, mentre l’Asino indignato iniziò ad adirarsi a quello stupido insulto, ma prima che potesse partire con la sua sfilza di minacce, Merlin lo anticipò, precisando ai due: «Gaius aveva bisogno di me ed io me n’ero completamente dimenticato.» finse, slacciandosi il grembiule.  
«Non c’è bisogno che ci vada tu, posso andarci benissimo io.» si offrì gentile la ragazza, ma il corvino la fermò all’istante. «Non posso piantarlo in asso, gliel’avevo promesso. Sai com’è fatto Gaius, è un tipo molto… suscettibile.»  
Il biondo, ancora fermo nella sua smorfia, continuava ad osservare la successione delle scene, senza emettere fiato.  
«Mi dispiace che ti perderai le presentazioni con i nuovi colleghi…» Freya prese tra le mani il vassoio con l’ordinazione, arricciando le labbra con fare dispiaciuto.  
«Niente che già non sappia.» rispose solo Merlin, con uno sguardo e un timbro indecifrabili, per poi baciarla al volo sulle labbra.  
« _Merlin…_ » richiamò d’un tratto il biondo con fare innervosito. «Non stai forse dimenticando qualcosa?» domandò, alludendo al permesso per congedarsi da lavoro.  
Il corvino inarcò le labbra in un sorriso, aggrottando lievemente la fronte «Baciarti non rientra proprio nelle mie preferenze, Arthur.»  
«Io non…» cercò di spiegarsi il biondo, trattenendo a stento la stizza, poi però con immensa sorpresa da parte del corvino si fermò. «Va’, muoviti.» disse secco.  
Merlin stentava a capire cosa passasse nella mente di Arthur, per quanto si sforzasse a volte era davvero un tipo indecifrabile. Alzò le spalle, uscendo dal bar.  
Per quanto l’ottusità del corvino potesse offuscargli gli occhi, Freya non era così ingenua come il fidanzato ed aveva colto al volo i sentimenti del biondo. Li aveva intesi fin dal primo giorno, fin dal primo insulto velato che il giovane le aveva _gentilmente_ propinato.  
Un po’ ci soffriva per quello. Ne soffriva perché amava Merlin e per questo era gelosa di ciò che voleva vedere solo suo, ma dall’altra parte ne soffriva perché s’immedesimava in Arthur. Merlin era un ragazzo ed un amico fantastico, ma alcune volte sapeva fare male, senza neanche accorgersene.  
Ritornò con la mente al presente, dove ad attenderla c’era il suo lavoro. Armata di buona pazienza si diresse al tavolo, porgendo ai due ragazzi i loro tramezzini e la loro _Coca_.  
 

 

*

   
Merlin si allontanò il più possibile dal bar. Era scappato come un codardo e questo lo sapeva bene, ma non sapeva esattamente cos’altro fare.  
Si appoggiò contro un muro, volendo solo eliminare ogni possibile pensiero negativo dalla sua mente.

 

_“Cosa sono quelle…” Morgana era quasi spaventata alla vista di quelle siringhe._  
_“Non è come pensi, Morgana, quella roba non è mia!” ribatté, cercando di farla calmare._  
_“No!” sbottò lei irata, togliendosi le mani del ragazzo di dosso “Sei un bugiardo! Mio padre aveva ragione, tu… tu… ti odio! Va’ via!”_

 

Merlin lasciò scorrere lo sguardo verso la strada, mentre veloci veicoli sfrecciavano chissà dove, chissà perché.  La vita era così, in continuo movimento, sembrava non fermarsi mai. Non esisteva un solo attimo del giorno e della notte in cui tutto si fermasse. Semplicemente, il mondo è incapace di restare immobile, la mente umana invece, Merlin l’aveva capito a sue spese, sì.  
_Il passato è passato,_ continuava a ripetersi, quasi facendosi sostegno da solo.  
Morgana sarebbe tornata da Parigi con Mordred. Avrebbe lavorato con lui, ma ciò non significava nulla. Lei se n’era andata, lasciandolo solo e col cuore a pezzi. Se n’era stata in silenzio per due _maledettissimi_ anni, poi improvvisamente sbuca una sua chiamata ed Arthur annuncia il suo rientro a Londra, in dolce compagnia.  
Strinse i pugni così forte, da far impallidire le nocche.  
Aveva bisogno di distrarsi, pensare non aiutava a nulla ed il silenzio era il miglior conduttore di ricordi, così decise per davvero di far visita al buon vecchio Gaius.  
   
 

 

*

   
«Da quanto tempo conosci Merlin?»  
Alcune volte, in casi eccezionali, il bar vantava della totale assenza di clientela e quelli erano davvero momenti noiosi per chi stava dietro ad un bancone, così Freya aveva deciso d’intavolare una conversazione.  
«Molto più di te.» le fece notare, per poi addentare nella noia un tramezzino rimasto di scarto. «Praticamente è come se lo conoscessi da sempre.»  
 La ragazza colse la vena nostalgica nel suo tono di voce, così lo consolò «Ci tiene molto a te.» sorrise sincera, cercando lo sguardo del biondo. «Anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, sei la persona più importante della sua vita.»  
Gli occhi azzurri del giovane brillarono d’istinto, attraversati da una felicità inaspettata che però cercò di reprimere perché, Arthur Pendragon, non voleva averci niente a che fare con i sentimenti. «Sono la persona più importante della vita di tutti.» affermò spavaldo, fingendo che quella notizia non lo avesse rallegrato.  
«Smettila di fingere che non t’importi.» la voce di Freya assunse un tono quasi materno, quello che tutti cercano quando si sentono disperatamente soli e vogliono essere confortati. «Io ti vedo Arthur, e so che soffri quando pensi che non ti dia importanza.»  
Il giovane sostenne il suo sguardo e per un certo punto, la mora credette che stesse per cedere, poi però comparì una smorfia di dissenso sul suo volto «Io non soffro mai, _Frida_!»  
La giovane lasciò che un accenno di sorriso le si disegnasse in volto, vedendo il biondo voltarsi di schiena ed avviarsi verso il cliente che, miracolosamente era entrato nel locale. Arthur l’aveva chiamata in quel modo dalla prima volta che Merlin li aveva presentati e se all’inizio pensava fosse una semplice défaillance, col tempo si era accorta che in realtà era solo un modo per il biondo, di ricordarle che non era la benaccetta.  
Aveva sopportato anche quel continuo attacco indiretto da parte di Arthur, tanto in fin dei conti, Merlin era suo.  
«Oh… _perfetto_.» apostrofò negativamente il biondo, guadando verso l’entrata.  
La mora aggrottò la fronte con fare incuriosito. «Cosa c’è?»  
Il giovane si mosse dal suo posto, serrando lievemente la mascella. «È arrivata la mia _amata_ sorellina.»  
 

 

*

   
«E così… Morgana è di nuovo a Londra.»  
Merlin, per quanto cercasse di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, con Gaius falliva miseramente e quindi era costretto a dirgli tutto. Era un anziano che amava la solitudine – come la maggior parte dei vecchi – ma la presenza di Merlin lo rallegrava molto.  
Quell’uomo, era per il giovane corvino, la persona più vicina ad un genitore che avesse mai avuto. Si era preso cura di lui dopo che, in seguito all'ennesima discussione con suo zio, era scappato di casa. Gaius gli offrì un lavoro, e col tempo anche un tetto. Con l’avanzare degli anni si era acciaccato come tutti gli ottantenni, ed aveva un costante bisogno d’aiuto. Freya si era gentilmente offerta di fargli compagnia svariate volte del giorno e l’anziano sembrava gradire la sua presenza. “La sua compagnia mi è ben più lieta del biondo ‘Mr. Re del Mondo.” Aveva detto una volta, provocando una risata immediata al giovane.  
Merlin sapeva che Arthur, per quanto lo facesse in buona fede, continuava a mantenere una franchezza ed una superiorità non adeguata a tutte le persone con le quali interagiva.  
Ad ogni modo, Gaius era a conoscenza di tutto ciò che lo riguardasse e di conseguenza, sapeva di Morgana. Forse quello era l’unico segreto che non condivideva con Arthur, ma gliel’aveva tenuto nascosto per una buona ragione.  
Il sostegno dell’anziano invece, si rivelò fondamentale.  
«Due anni di silenzio, ha il coraggio di ripresentarsi come se nulla fosse.» si lamentò il corvino, tenendo lo sguardo basso e gli occhi eclissati.  
«Morgana… è sempre stata una ragazza _particolare_.» constatò il quasi ottantenne, prendendo la sua quotidiana nozione di farmaci. «Non dovresti stupirti di questo suo comportamento.»  
Il giovane storse il viso indispettito. «Qui non si tratta di carattere, Gaius. Qui si tratta di cuore!»  
Il canuto sembrò guardarlo con occhio vigile, scrutandolo per bene: «Merlin, penso che dovresti rallegrarti di ciò che hai invece di spossarti con problemi di vecchia data. In fondo, la vita è andata avanti, vero figliolo?» provocò l’anziano.  
«Certo.» fu la risposta biascicata del corvino. «Il passato è solo passato.»  
Gaius lo squadrò, inchiodando le sue iridi in quelle azzurre del ragazzo. Sapeva quando mentiva, e sapeva anche riconoscere i veri sentimenti di Merlin, senza che li esprimesse concretamente.  
Sospirò, portandosi le mani lungo le cosce .«Bene.» valutò, massaggiandosi i pantaloni scuri. «Direi che la questione è risolta, dunque.»  
Il corvino accennò a stento un sorriso, ritrovando con lo sguardo l’orario segnato dal vecchio orologio a pendolo del suo vecchio tutore. Sbarrò gli occhi accorgendosi della tarda ora, ripensando ai mille modi in cui Arthur avrebbe escogitato di ucciderlo l’indomani.  
«Si è fatto tardi, è meglio che vada.» si congedò il ragazzo, prendendo il suo giubbotto di pelle tra le mani, per poi riservare un commiato affettuoso all’anziano.  
«Va’ figliolo, prima che Mr. Re del mondo ti uccida.» ridacchiò, tossendo un pochino, lasciandogli generosamente, delle lievi pacche sulle spalle.  
«Oh, quello è inevitabile.» fu la risposta divertita del giovane, per poi uscire definitivamente dalla casa del vecchio, per avviarsi al bar.  
Stava percorrendo il vialetto di ghiaia della piccola villetta dove abitava Gaius, quando il suo cellulare vibrò. Merlin lo prese tra le mani, controllando il display.  
  
**1 messaggio da Arthur**  
_Torna a casa, idiota. Faremo i conti domani._  
  
Merlin deglutì a vuoto, azzardando a digitare un messaggio di risposta.  
  
_Porterò una calcolatrice funzionante._  
  
Dopo nemmeno due minuti, il cellullare vibrò nuovamente.  
  
**1 messaggio da Arthur**  
_Taci, imbecille. E preparati per domani._  
  
Il corvino decise che per il momento era meglio finirla là, così adombrò il display, portandosi il cellulare nella tasca del suo giubbotto.  
In fin dei conti gli era andata bene, l’incontro con Morgana era riuscito comunque, miracolosamente, a saltarlo. Non poteva evitare quella donna in eterno, ma più tempo aveva, meglio si sentiva, così tornò a casa sua, felice di potersi godere una serata in santa pace, al fianco della sua Freya.  
 

 

*

   
«Sono a casa.» iniziò a dire, prima ancora di aprire la serratura della porta. Non sentendo risposta continuò ad avvisare la sua compagna della sua presenza: «Mi dispiace per prima Gaius aveva biso…»  
Le parole gli morirono in gola quando, chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, aveva sporto lo sguardo verso l’entrata dove, seduta su una sedia, qualcuno a lui familiare se ne stava paziente, in attesa. Aveva i capelli più lunghi di quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta, più lisci rispetto a due anni addietro.  
Il viso era candido esattamente come un tempo e le labbra non avevano perso il loro rossore.  
Nessuno dei due fiatò.  
Si fissarono a lungo negli occhi, mentre le parole si rifiutavano di uscire dalle labbra. Merlin ebbe l’istinto di soffocarla col solo pensiero ma non lo fece. La vedeva con le labbra leggermente schiuse, mentre l’osservava seduta su quella sedia.  
«Come ci sei entrata?» chiese semplicemente, reprimendo la voglia improvvisa di fare qualcosa di avventato.  
«Non avevi cambiato la serratura e quindi…»  
«Quanto ti fermi?» la interruppe gelido, cercando di controllare la rabbia.  
L’altra si alzò, andandogli incontro, quasi ad un passo dal suo viso «Sono tornata per restare.»


	3. Nero, ristretto e macchiato, il cuore di un barista

  
**_Nero, ristretto e macchiato, il cuore di un barista_ **

 

   
Merlin se ne stava sdraiato nel suo letto, voltando le spalle alla sua dormiente ragazza, rimanendo con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Il ticchettare dell’orologio era inesorabile e scandiva il suo distorto flusso di pensieri. La distanza tra lui e Freya sembrava essere diventata simile alle distese dell’Atlantico. Merlin sapeva perfettamente che la sua ragazza era sveglia, magari con lo sguardo perso nell’oscurità della notte. Respirava piano per non farglielo capire, lo sguardo fisso in un punto morto.  
Il corvino sentiva forte il peso sul suo petto, quello che gli si era creato da quando le aveva mentito quella sera.

 

 

 

_“Ciao amore!” Freya era rientrata raggiante dalla porta, qualche minuto dopo che lui avesse cacciata da casa sua l’ospite indesiderata. Stava per dirgli qualcosa, se lo sentiva, ma il suo cervello era ancora paralizzato nella conversazione avuta con la corvina che dalle sue labbra uscì solo un secco e distaccato: “Ciao.”_  
_La ragazza s’incamminò verso l’appendiabiti in legno col viso corrugato. “Sei appena rientrato?” gli chiese, poggiando distrattamente il cappottino al suo posto._  
_“Sì.” Rispose prontamente, acciuffando dalla dispensa della maionese per condire i tramezzini. “Gaius mi ha tenuto impegnato per tutto il giorno.” Si giustificò._  
_La giovane sembrò non pensarci su, infatti la vide annuire consenziente col capo, fino ad avvicinarsi a lui e spiluccare un po’ di prosciutto. “Sei stato… solo in quest’arco di tempo?” lo guardò distratta, mesticando a bocca chiusa._  
_Un sorriso troppo calcato nacque dalle labbra del corvino. “Certo!” cosparse una sola fetta di pane con la maionese, senza neanche aggiungerci il prosciutto, per poi richiuderla con l’altra metà. “Come mai questa domanda?”_  
_L’altra alzò le spalle, sorridendo con un solo angolo della bocca. Poi, appena lo vide allontanarsi, poggiò una mano sul marmo del bancone, chiedendosi perché cavolo avesse visto uscire, un attimo dopo aver parcheggiato la sua auto, Morgana Pendragon dal loro appartamento._

 

 

Freya si torturava la mente a quel solo pensiero, lasciando che la notte scorresse senza trascinarla nelle braccia ammaliatori di Morfeo.  
_Perché mi ha mentito?_ continuava a chiedersi non trovando risposta.  
Mai come in quel momento si sentì così rigida e a disagio nel suo letto, come quella sera. La presenza di Merlin, dall’altro lato del letto, immobile senza alcun accenno di contatto tra loro, sembrava essere diventata un qualcosa di soffocante.  
Il corvino, d’altro canto, smise d’incolparsi sulla pessima figura fatta con Freya, mentre la sua mente navigava imperterrita verso la figura di Morgana.

 

 

 

_“Sono tornata per restare.” Gli aveva detto, con la stessa semplicità di chi non se ne fosse mai andato, annullando con pochi passi la gran parte della distanza tra i loro corpi._  
_Era una vicinanza soffocante._  
_“Il… tuo… ragazzo ti starà aspettando giù.” Ipotizzò trattenendo, l’amarezza o la rabbia o quella qualsiasi emozione alla quale non sapeva dare un nome, a denti stretti._

_“Mordred è a Parigi.” Morgana l’aveva incalzato, cercando di farsi di poco più vicina, tentando un contatto con la sua mano. “Mi raggiungerà tra qualche settimana.”_

_Appena il corvino sentì il tocco della sua mano sulla sue pelle si ritrasse d’istinto, guardandola in volto come un cane bastonato. “Che sei venuta a fare qui?”_  
_“Ho provato a chiamarti.” Precisò lei, leggermente infastidita dal rifiuto dell’altro._  
_“Voglio sapere il perché.”_

 

 

Il sonno non riusciva a toccarlo, anche se una forte emicrania si era impossessata della sua testa. Sentiva i pensieri rimbombare come cannoni; bombe a mano che scoppiavano contro le pareti del suo cranio, fino a perforaglielo. La sfacciataggine di Morgana, però, non si allontanava dai suoi occhi.

 

 

_“Devi andare.” Merlin soffiò a denti stretti quelle parole, aprendo a capo basso la porta; si era accorto che Freya doveva essere nelle vicinanze e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che lo ritrovasse solo in casa… con Morgana._  
_“Lo sai anche tu che è inutile evitarmi.” Ribadì risoluta, non accennando a muoversi._  
_Il corvino continuò a guardare un punto morto, sentendo la voce tremargli leggermente “Si è fatto tardi.” Tentò, cercando di congedarla._  
_Il suo Liu Jo le fece presente che in realtà erano solamente le otto della sera, ma lo ignorò, accogliendo volutamente la proposta del giovane; prese la sua borsa con movimenti lentissimi, puntando i suoi occhi di smeraldo in quelli cristallini dell’altro “Ci vediamo domani, Merlin.”_  
_Il giovane aspettò che la corvina se ne fosse andata, senza emettere una sola parola, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle._

 

Il soffitto iniziò a colorarsi della giallognola luce mattutina che, lieve, filtrava dalle imposte serrate. Freya ancora non si era alzata; dormiva accovacciata dall’altra parte del letto con i pugni chiusi e la bocca lievemente dischiusa. Merlin non aveva chiuso occhio; sentiva tutto il suo corpo intorpidito e gli occhi incredibilmente pesanti. Tuttavia, sentì la ragazza mugugnare qualcosa nel sonno, per poi muoversi lievemente, strofinando la propria guancia contro il cuscino immacolato.  
Si voltò piano verso di lei; gli era ancora di spalle e quella notte non aveva neanche cercato di coccolarla. Si sporse piano, guardandola in volto.  
Era così tenera, tanto da scaldargli il cuore. Con la mano le carezzò una guancia, mentre lei prese a fare ciò che gli erano sempre sembrate delle fusa, al cuscino. Sorrise intenerito.  
Freya era così dolce… tranquilla. L’aveva aspettata da così tanto tempo; lei era tutto ciò che aveva sempre cercato. Un amore pacifico, senza scannamenti, senza continue liti.  
La vide rigirarsi insonnolita mentre piano apriva gli occhi.  
«Buon giorno.» le sussurrò dolcemente, sorridendole.  
L’altra vide un sorriso sfocato, poi man mano che la sua vista divenne più nitida realizzò di aver accanto a sé il _suo_ Merlin. «Buon giorno.» gli sorrise di riflesso, prima ancora di realizzare che ora fosse.  
Il corvino vide la fidanzata sgranare vistosamente gli occhi, mentre repentina si metteva a sedere sul letto. «Che ore sono?!» chiese preoccupata, ricordandosi che il suo caro ragazzo si svegliava sempre tardi.  
«Le sette meno dieci.» le rispose il giovane, continuando a guardarla con un sorriso beota in viso.  
L’altra si sporse incredula verso la sveglia, costatando infatti la veridicità delle sue parole. Si voltò preoccupata verso il suo fidanzato. «Ti senti bene?»  
Gli occhi erano pesanti per il sonno mancato, le ossa se le sentiva intorpidite, quasi avesse fatto dieci ore di palestra filate, ma dinanzi a lui c’era la sua Freya, dolce ed ingenua che si preoccupava per lui, anche per un piccolo dettaglio fuori posto; le labbra rosee si avvicinarono a quelle sottili della mora. «Mai stato meglio.»

  
*  
 

Arthur si rigirava quella tazzina tra le mani, strofinandola con un panno, da un tempo necessario da consumarla. Aveva lo sguardo puntato sulla sua _cara sorellina_ che tanto _amorevolmente_ era arrivata un quarto d’ora prima dell’apertura già dettando legge per una possibile modernizzazione.  
«Questo bar non avrà mai notorietà se non vi andranno fatte le opportune modifiche!» sentenziò, guardando in modo giudizioso l’ambiente circostante.  
«Giù le zampe dagli sgabelli, vecchia strega!» le ringhiò contro vedendola avventarsi con lo sguardo sugli sgabelli, ancora deposti sui tavoli. « _Questo_ …» ricalcò, indicando a braccia aperte tutto il perimetro del locale, con ancora la tazza ed il panno tra le mani «non è il tuo antro!»  
Gli donò generosamente una smorfia. «Neanche tu sei un genio, ma non te lo rinfaccio sempre.»  
Il giovane rise stizzito- «Oh, invece lo fai!» precisò, per poi fare mente locale e registrare l’insulto nella sua mente «Ehi!» l’ammonì infastidito.  
La vide ghignare maleficamente sotto i baffi mentre iniziava a mettere gli sgabelli al proprio posto. «Merlin è in ritardo.» disse, fingendo un’aria distaccata.  
Arthur si decise – per immensa gioia della tazzina – di smettere di strofinarla, ormai inutilmente, col panno e posarla sul bancone. «Come sempre.» aggiunse, cambiando notevolmente il tono di voce.  
«Strano.» insistette la sorella, facendo finta che non le interessasse veramente. «Era un tipo così mattiniero…»  
«Già.» rispose il fratello, con un pizzico d’amaro nel palato. «Da quando si è fidanzato… è _cambiato._ »  
L’altra smise improvvisamente di smanettare, voltandosi verso il biondo, con fare sorpreso: «Ah, si è fidanzato?» si bloccò sul posto, cercando di portarsi le mani, prima incrociate e poi lungo i fianchi.  
Il biondo però, non sembrò curarsene, talmente tanto che era diventato assente in quel momento. La mascella era serrata, i muscoli più tesi, il blu dei suoi occhi meno brillante. «Le cose cambiano.» disse poi, parlando più a se stesso che alla sorella.  
E così, Merlin era fidanzato, pensò la corvina e quanto pareva, le cose erano cambiate. Lei era stata presente quando suo fratello aveva iniziato a frequentare quel bizzarro e goffo ragazzo dagli occhi turchesi; ne aveva visto nascere quel forte attaccamento senza nome né ragione. Nessuno sapeva dire cosa effettivamente unisse quei due, ma era qualcosa all’infuori della norma.  
Morgana trovò strano che quel sentimento si potesse essere piegato; non lo pensava francamente possibile.  
«Non ne sembri molto felice.» azzardò la corvina, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
L’altro accigliò lo sguardo, guardandola in modo minaccioso. «Donna!» la canzonò, puntandole un dito contro «Io non ho bisogno di nessuno per essere felice!»  
Sorrise sorniona, inarcando le sopracciglia con fare provocatorio. «Certo, Arthur Pendragon.» continuò punzecchiandolo «Com’è vero che questo posto spicca d’eleganza.» constatò contrariata, portandosi le mani sui fianchi ed osservando l’ambiente circostante.  
L’altro accigliò lo sguardo, riservandole una smorfia contrariata, finché una voce _familiare_ non li distolse dal loro battibecco «Salve a tutti!»  
I due si voltarono verso le porte scorrevoli del bar, dove entrarono una sorridente mora con a seguito un Merlin a capo basso.  
«Elegantemente in ritardo.» la burlò il biondo, vedendola avvicinarsi e sfilarsi il cappottino leggero.  
«Di dieci minuti!» precisò trionfante il corvino, arrivato alle sue spalle.  
«Di ritardo.» rimarcò puntiglioso Arthur, guardandolo male.  
Freya rise lievemente, indossando il suo grembiule «Stiamo migliorando.»  
Solo in quel momento parvero accorgersi della presenza della corvina che, elegante nel suo tailleur nero, si avvicinava alla mora, con aria di superbia.  
«Oh, tu dovresti essere la sorella di Arthur.» Freya porse educatamente la sua mano alla giovane, notando già dal primo impatto come fosse bella, anche con i capelli raccolti in uno chignon arrangiato.  
Nell’udir quelle parole il corvino si voltò d’istinto verso le due, osservando attentamente la scena, a denti stretti.  
Morgana incurvò gli angoli della bocca, con fare apparentemente amichevole «Tu dovresti essere la ragazza di Merlin.» le strinse cordialmente la mano, lanciando un’occhiata al corvino.  
«Sì.» rispose su per giù imbarazzata, con un misto di fierezza.  
Arthur voltò distrattamente lo sguardo, prima sulle due donne poi sul corvino, volendo sondare la situazione che si stava creando.  
«Beh, dimmi, che università frequenti?» la corvina scrutò a fondo la donna che le era dinanzi, aspettando ansiosamente una risposta, ma l’unica cosa che ottenne fu un capo abbassato con fare impacciato.  
«No… io ho abbandonato gli studi.» ammise, con un misto di vergogna e titubanza. Morgana era così impeccabile anche a primo impatto, da mettere a disagio e mai come in quel momento, Freya si sentì in difetto.  
L’altra sgranò gli occhi con fare sorpreso «Ma come? Pensavo che la ragazza di Merlin fosse _una prima donna._ »  
Freya diventò paonazza dall’imbarazzo e dall’insulto velato, trovandosi impreparata nel come rispondere.  
 «Beh, lo è.» la voce di Merlin interruppe quell’interrogatorio assurdo; il corvino si avvicinò alla sua ragazza stringendola per le spalle con un braccio «Freya è fantastica, qualsiasi cosa faccia.»  
Morgana lesse del risentimento e dell’ostilità negli sguardi di ghiaccio che il corvino le riservò, mentre con la mano stringeva la spalla della sua ragazza che, riconoscente nei suoi confronti, gli sorrise intenerita.

 

_“Cosa faresti se io me ne andassi?” lo provocò iniziando a giocherellare con il colletto della sua camicia._  
_Merlin teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra, quasi ne fosse ipnotizzato “Ti riporterei da me.”_

 

  
Finse un sorriso a quella che parve la coppia più felice di Londra, allontanandosi dalla loro vista, correndo a prendere le ordinazioni di alcuni clienti, seduti nei tavoli all’aperto.  
«Simpatica…» constatò ironicamente la mora, una volta che Morgana fu lontana abbastanza da non udire.  
«Ti assicuro che così lo è.» Arthur prese voce tra i due, sorridendo beffardo alla reazione della sorella «Stamani più del solito.»  
Il corvino rise insieme al suo amico, ricordando per un’instante di tutte le volte che aveva visto fratello e sorella scannarsi, sia verbalmente che fisicamente.  
Freya alzò le sopracciglia, accantonando definitivamente il ricordo della corvina dalla sua mente, portandosi le mani sul grembiule. Era decisamente l’ora di darsi da fare.  
Si stava dirigendo verso il bancone, seguita dal suo ragazzo, quando ad un certo punto si bloccò, voltandosi nella sua direzione per soffiargli un bacio.  
Arthur, intento ad assicurarsi che fosse tutto apposto, si voltò nella loro direzione per intimarli ad iniziare a lavorare, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.  
Fastidio. Provò un forte senso di fastidio nel vederli baciarsi, lì. _Senza un motivo apparente._ Non seppe dirsi il perché, ma qualcosa lo costrinse a serrare la mascella e per un po’ anche un pugno. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare per catturare l’attenzione dei due fu sbattere il vassoio ricolmo di cornetti al cioccolato nella vetrata del bancone.  
I due si scostarono repentini, tornando ognuno al proprio lavoro.  
Merlin si accostò al suo Asino, sentendo una strana tensione da parte dell’altro. Niente battutacce, niente insulti velati o espliciti. Arthur sembrava ignorarlo.  
In primo luogo non ci fece caso, ma quando appena un secondo dopo vide rientrare Morgana leggendo le ordinazioni al fratello, un brivido gli percorse l’interna spina dorsale.  
_Morgana avrebbe potuto dire tutto ad Arthur. Avrebbe potuto spiattellare cose non vere, rovinando tutto._  
Deglutì a vuoto, notando l’insolita e pacifica collaborazione tra i due consanguinei.  
Doveva assolutamente impedire che quella pazza parlasse di _quella faccenda_ con Arthur. Il biondo non avrebbe capito, non gli avrebbe creduto. E il loro rapporto, qualsiasi cosa fosse, sarebbe finito all’istante.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Ringrazio anche quelle persone che vorranno lasciarmi per iscritto il loro pensiero (lo apprezzo davvero molto) e quelle persone che solo leggono la storia, rimanendo in silenzio.  
> Esorto ancora una volta, chiunque stia dall'altra parte, a dirmi cosa ne pensa (sia in positivo che negativo).  
> Ad ogni modo in questo capitolo avrete:  
> \- Merthur, piccoli accenni da parte di uno dei due;  
> \- La rivelazione shock sul passato di Merlin... per chi non avesse ancora capito un tassello della storia, anche due xD  
> Vi lascio alla lettura del nuovo capitolo, sperando di non deludere le aspettative di nessuno.

**_L’ultimo caffè della giornata_ **

 

  
_“Il passato può far male,_  
_ma dal passato puoi scappare… o imparare qualcosa.”_  
_\- The Leon King_  

   
   
  
  
  
«Non è facile quello che sto per dirti, anzi direi che è decisamente complicato…» Merlin camminò su e giù per un arco di tempo necessario da formare un' enorme fossa sul pavimento.  
«Arthur… tu sai che ho avuto un passato difficile…» fece una breve pausa tanto per aspettarsi una risposta – che ovviamente non ricevette – per poi fermare quella sua snervante camminata da un punto all’altro della stanza, puntando un dito in avanti «Ecco vedi, la verità è che ti ho tenuto nascosto qualcosa di molto importante, ma sento di non poter più mentire…»  
Serrò le labbra, tenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti, e le mani poggiate sul bordo immacolato e gelido del lavabo di marmo «Beh, a dire il vero sono costretto a dirti la verità: Morgana rischia di anticiparmi!» si corresse da solo, assumendo un’aria alquanto bizzarra, per poi tornare serio.  
Inspirò molta aria, per poi rilasciarla lentamente, prendendo tempo e coraggio necessario per quella rivelazione scottante. Le sue iridi azzurre si puntarono decise verso un punto da lui stesso prestabilito, non battendo mai ciglia «Sono un mago.»  
Merlin sospirò affranto, abbassando lo sguardo dallo specchio, sporgendosi con la testa verso il lavabo «Ma chi voglio prendere in giro?» biascicò piano, arrendendosi totalmente ad ogni disperato tentavo per ‘dire-la-verità-ad-Arthur’.  
«Non riesco neanche ad essere sincero con uno specchio!» si criticò da solo, lanciando un’occhiataccia alla sua immagine riflessa.  
Sospirò per l’ennesima volta in quel giorno, iniziandosi a domandare da quando fosse diventato così disperato da nascondersi nel bagno del bar – in cui, tra parentesi, lavorava – ed esercitarsi in discorsi incompleti e demenziali.  
Si passò sconsolato una mano sul viso, massaggiandosi con fare avvilito le palpebre.  
  
_“Voglio la verità, Merlin: perché questa **roba** era nel tuo zaino, perché?!” Morgana lo guardò accigliata, lasciando intravedere un velo di delusione nei suoi occhi allarmati, mentre tra le mani sventolava un sacchetto di plastica, contenente una sostanza erbosa. _  
_Merlin sbarrò gli occhi, rimanendo pietrificato all’istante “N-non è roba mia.” Tentò di evitare lo sguardo della corvina abbassando il proprio, verso un punto indefinito del pavimento._  
_“Era nel tuo zaino!” gli fece ammenda lei, irritandosi della poca attenzione che le riservava. Il ragazzo continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, evitando di guardarla negli occhi: Merlin era un pessimo bugiardo._  
_“Guardami in faccia quando ti parlo!” gli gridò contro, tirandoselo per un braccio verso di lei._  
  
Ritirò repentino la mano dal suo viso, proiettando le sue iridi cristalline nel presente, nel bagno del _Pendragon’s Coffee_ , senza urla né stupefacenti.  
Inspirò altra aria, sino a sentirsi i polmoni pieni fino all’orlo, per poi rilasciarla con estrema lentezza, cercando invano di calmare tutta quell’ansia che sentiva nascere nel ventre ed attanagliargli l’interno.  
Rivolse un’ultima occhiata alla sua immagine riflessa allo specchio, poi decise di tornare a lavoro.  
   
   
   
  
  
Merlin era appena uscito dal bagno quando, smaniosa ed ansiosa, Freya ci fece capolinea, poggiandosi sul freddo marmo del lavabo, puntando i suoi occhi scuri nello specchio cristallino.  
Da quando era arrivata a Londra, Morgana era diventata un punto fisso nella sua mente: c’era qualcosa che non quadrava, se lo sentiva. Perché quella sera la sorella di Arthur era stata a casa sua, ma soprattutto, perché Merlin le aveva mentito? Perché le sembrava di essersi persa qualcosa?  
«Okay Freya, calmati… calmati, calmati.» aprì il rubinetto, voltandolo verso destra, mentre un getto d’acqua gelida s’infranse contro il marmo bianco del lavabo. La giovane lasciò scorrere l’acqua fredda nel palmo delle sue mani, per poi sbattersela in faccia, come ad eliminare ogni brutto pensiero.  
Si sentì le ciglia bagnate appesantite, da non renderle facile una buona visione, così staccò della carta igienica e se la passò sul viso per asciugarselo.  
«Va tutto bene… va tutto bene.» continuò a ripetersi, mentre sentì la carta spugnarsi nelle sue mani «Merlin ti ama, avete una casa bellissima e la vostra storia va a gonfie vele: non c’è nulla di cui tu ti debba preoccupare, Freya. Nulla.»  
Sospirò, chiudendo il rubinetto.  
Continuava a ripetersi che andava tutto bene, che non doveva aver timore di nulla, ma qualcosa dentro di lei la spingeva a pensare al contrario: tutto il suo corpo reagiva in maniera scostante dai suoi pensieri. Continuava a ripetersi di calmarsi, ma l’ansia cresceva imperterrita dentro di lei; continuava a convincersi nel non fare una tragedia su tutto, ma la sua mente faceva conti con cifre troppo alte, mandandole in tilt il cervello.  
La verità era che sperava in una partenza definitiva della corvina; voleva saperla lontana da lei, lontana dal bar, ma soprattutto lontana da Merlin, il _suo_ ragazzo.  
Gettò tutti i residui di carta igienica ch’erano nelle sue mani nel water, ripensando che forse non era molto sano per lei farsi tutte quelle preoccupazioni e ragionamenti contorti.  
Doveva essere più sciolta, più rilassata.  
«Mi ama e non mi lascerà. Ama me e nessun’altra.»  
Convincendosi di ciò – e volenterosa nello smettersi di torturarsi – premette lo scarico, per poi uscire dal bagno.  
 

*

   
  
Merlin tenne sottocchio Arthur per tutto il tempo, sorvegliandolo con la coda dell’occhio mentre, distrattamente, rispondeva alle richieste dei clienti.  
Le sue iridi azzurre guardavano di sottecchi dapprima la figura alta e baldanzosa dell’Asino, poi si spostavano ansiose vero quella elegante e pericolosa di Morgana.  
La vedeva sorridere diplomatica in segno di cordialità mentre, con quella finezza che sempre, fin dai tempi del liceo l’aveva contraddistinta, si apprestava ad annotare gli ordini. La osservava ridere, dietro le sue ciocche ondulate e corvine, rispondendo a tono alle avances di qualche uomo.  
Senza neanche accorgersene, solo per riflesso di vecchi ricordi, gli venne da sorridere, alzando un angolo della bocca.  
   
_“Ieri sera Gwaine si è presentato a casa mia.” I capelli corvini della giovane riposavano, morbidi e scomposti, sul petto nudo del ragazzo, mentre i suoi occhi di smeraldo lo guardavano in volto, cercando di coglierne una qualunque reazione._  
_“Uhm…” si limitò a risponderle, distogliendo immediato le iridi glauche dal suo volto candido e sensuale, provocatorio con quelle sue labbra rosse e carnose._  
_Lei ne sorrise divertita nel notare il drastico cambiamento d’espressione del suo Merlin. Si rigirò a pancia in giù, poggiando il suo mento contro l’addome del corvino “E’ diventato molto più carino di quel che ricordavo, poi le sue mani… beh, nessuno è mai riuscito a toccarmi come faceva lui.”_  
_Il ragazzo sentì il fiato di lei sfiorargli la pelle e, se da una parte ciò lo eccitava, dall’altra, tutto ciò che Morgana diceva, gli faceva rodere le interiora, rendendolo imbronciato e taciturno._  
_Nel non ricevere risposta la corvina alzò di scatto il mento dal suo petto, accigliando lo sguardo “Allora? Non dici niente?!”_  
_“I-io?!” il giovane boccheggiò interdetto, confuso dall’atteggiamento lunatico della sua ragazza “Sono convinto che Gwaine saprebbe esporti meglio il suo pensiero, magari con le mani…” provocò a sua volta, con la sua solita lingua lunga._  
_Il viso di Morgana ritornò sereno, rischiarato da un bellissimo sorriso da far girare la testa anche al più critico degli uomini “Mi piaci geloso.” Gli soffiò sulle labbra, sovrapponendo il suo corpo a quello del corvino “E mi piacciono le tue mani…”_  
_Merlin sorrise nel bacio che la ragazza gli stampò sulle labbra, mentre una certa adrenalina iniziò a scorrere nelle vene e in tutto il suo corpo “A me piaci tu.”_  
_“Lo so…” sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro, per poi lasciare che la passione avesse il sopravvento._  
   
   
Perché era sempre così distante?  
Perché sorrideva da solo, come un completo beota, mentre la guardava da lontano?  
Freya non era cieca e si era accorta del modo in cui, tutta l’attenzione del corvino si concentrasse su quella donna, quasi come se il sole fosse lei e lui la Terra pronto a girarle intorno. Girare intorno a lei ed Arthur, quasi non vi fossero altre persone nella sua vita. Ma lei? Quando ci pensava alla sua ragazza?  
«Signorina?»  
Freya si scosse dai propri pensieri, tornando con la mente al presente, dove un cliente la stava richiamando da un numero considerevoli di volte da fargli pensare che fosse caduta in trance.  
«S-sì. Due cornetti a crema ed una ciambella a cioccolato, tutto chiaro.» sorrise cordiale, riprendendo tra le mani il menù per poi allontanarsi col viso colorato dall’imbarazzo, rimanendo a capo basso.  
 

*  
 

Arthur ci aveva pensato molto in quei giorni: era da tempo che lui e Merlin non passassero del tempo insieme – escludendo per ovvie ragioni il lavoro -. Gli sembrava quasi un secolo!  
Da quando si era fidanzato, Merlin era cambiato… non nel senso che fosse diventato meno idiota o più ritardatario del solito – lì quell’imbecille, non cambiava mai! – ma la loro relazione… o per meglio dire il loro rapporto… o la loro amicizia… insomma, il loro legame – qualsiasi cosa fosse -  si era piegato.  
Così, il giovane Pendragon, si era ripromesso di proporre a Merlin un’uscita degna dei bei vecchi tempi, quelli del liceo, quelli che lui stesso definiva noiosi e scialbi per orgoglio.  
La verità era che Arthur, quando era al fianco di quel ragazzo con gli occhi cristallini e il sorriso da ebete, si sentiva pienamente se stesso. Si sentiva parte di qualcosa.  
In fondo, non doveva mica chiedere il permesso a Frida per uscire con lui? _Non ci stava mica provando…_  
«Dobbiamo parlare!»  
Arthur si era appena smosso dalla sua posizione per raggiungere Merlin, ma sua sorella l’aveva anticipato, sbarrandogli la strada.  
«Certo, ma adesso dovrei un attim-» il biondo tentò di oltrepassarla, fallendo miserabilmente, mentre Morgana, senza neanche dargli il tempo di finire, lo anticipò ancora «Ora!» precisò categorica.  
Il fratello alzò un sopracciglio infastidito: odiava che gli si dicesse quando e cosa fare e, ad onor del vero, sua sorella, _quella strega,_ non si smentiva mai e riusciva sempre ad irritarlo.  
«Parli costantemente dalla mattina fin quando non t’addormenti! Cosa c’è di così urgente che tu non abbia già blaterato nel corso della tua giornata?!»  
Lo sguardo della corvina si fece serio «Riguarda nostro padre.»  
Arthur sbuffò, sentendosi messo alle strette: se Morgana era così seria c’era evidentemente un motivo di fondo, solo, avrebbe voluto quel pizzico di tempo per parlare a Merlin dell’uscita.  
Con lo sguardo cercò il profilo del ragazzo, vedendolo indaffarato alla cassa. Scambiava cordialmente qualche parolina con dei ragazzi – suppergiù della loro stessa età – e ciò gli ricordò in qualche modo che, in fin dei conti Merlin era sempre lì, sempre al suo fianco, pronto ad appoggiarlo anche nella più assurda delle situazioni – come ad esempio aprire un bar contando solo sulle proprie forze – senza mai andarsene.  
«E riguarda quel _fatto._ »  
Le iridi bluastre del fratello si posarono sul volto serio della corvina, sbarrandosi in modo innaturale.  
Teneva ancora tra le mani quel foglio di carta dove aveva scarabocchiato per più volte, durante l’assenza di clienti, mentre ripensava ad un modo per parlare a Merlin dei suoi piani. Lo accartocciò senza neanche volerlo fare apposta, vinto da un’improvvisa ansia.  
«Vieni.» Arthur prese Morgana per un braccio, trascinandosela verso l’uscita secondaria del bar, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto udire ciò che si sarebbero detti.  
Prima che il biondo spingesse la porta però, Merlin si voltò verso di loro, guardandolo uscire insieme. Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene. Forse aveva aspettato troppo tempo. Morgana avrebbe detto tutto ad Arthur e lui avrebbe potuto solo dirgli addio.  
Abbandonò all’istante il bancone, ricevendo il richiamo di un uomo sulla cinquantina con il gomito poggiato sul marmo ad aspettare il suo caffè.  
Merlin non ci badò nemmeno per un secondo: c’era in ballo qualcosa di molto più importante che un semplice caffè. C’era in ballo la sua amicizia con Arthur.  
  
Freya si spostò una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio sinistro, avanzando verso il bancone per ripetere al suo ragazzo l’ordine appena preso, tenendo nella mano destra il menù plastificato del bar.  
Non appena si avvicinò alla cassa però, vide un uomo brizzolato, abbastanza panciuto, vestito con una camicia a mo’ boscaiolo ed un jeans extra large e sbiadito, bofonchiare frasi sconnesse riguardanti la pessima gestione del locale.  
«Signore, qual è il problema?» Freya si affrettò nel posizionarsi dietro al bancone posandoci sopra il menù e porre tutta la sua attenzione negli occhi scuri e infuriati dell’uomo.  
«Sono in questo bar da almeno quindici minuti d’orologio e ancora non ho avuto il mio caffè!» si lamentò, diventando quasi paonazzo in volto.  
Forse, pensò la mora, se ne prendeva fin troppi di caffè.  
«Rimedio subito.» la ragazza s’affretto nel girarsi verso le macchinette del caffè «Come lo desidera?» chiese, spostando frettolosamente le varie cialde sul bancone.  
«Espresso!»  
 

*

   
Merlin li aveva seguiti, tenendosi abbastanza lontano da loro, acquattato contro la parete giallognola della parte esterna del bar, vedendoli parlare quatti, l’uno vicino all’altra, da almeno sei metri di distanza.  
Si soffermò maggiormente sull’espressione facciale di Arthur: la mascella era serrata, le mani chiuse in due pugni, gli occhi azzurri puntati sul viso della sorella.  
Il corvino deglutì a vuoto, sentendo di essere arrivato troppo tardi.  
_Morgana gli aveva detto tutto. Arthur non lo avrebbe più visto nello stesso modo. La sua vita era stata rovinata._  
Si maledisse mentalmente per non averla fermata quando era ancora in tempo o quanto meno per non aver detto fin dal principio la verità ad Arthur. Ma proprio mentre il corvino iniziò a lanciarsi ogni qualsiasi tipo di maledizioni che conoscesse, vide i due iniziare a camminare nella sua direzione. Repentino, si gettò a peso morto contro la porta dell’uscita secondaria del bar, guadagnandoci solo una pessima figura dal momento che bisognava spingerla dall’interno.  
Riscosso da quella gaffe – per sua fortuna vista da nessuno – rientrò nel bar, avvicinandosi con finta noncuranza alla cassa dove, una Freya esasperata, si affrettava a servire una fila considerevole di clienti.  
«Ma dov’eri finito?!» gli sussurrò indispettita tra un caffè e l’altro rivolgendogli un’occhiata di dissenso. Prima ancora che potesse parlare però, vide oltre il suo ragazzo Arthur e la sorella rientrare, proprio dove aveva visto ricomparire un attimo prima il corvino.  
«Lascia stare.» disse, scuotendo il capo.  
Era stanca, stanca di sentire le sue bugie. E, in un certo senso, aveva paura di avere ragione su lui… e Morgana.  
Non era cieca, cavolo, poteva vedere il modo in cui la guardava, il modo in cui evitava il suo sguardo. Non era una stupida! Ma a quanto pare, Merlin non era del suo stesso avviso.  
«Come procede?» la corvina si avvicinò ai due, notando la fila impressionante di clienti lamentosi.  
«Si stava meglio prima.» fu la risposta brusca di Freya che, prima lanciò un’occhiataccia al suo ragazzo e dopo alla donna, alludendo ad una questione totalmente esterna dal lavoro.  
«Excusez-moi.» l’altra alzò le mani in segno di resa, roteando gli occhi al soffitto per la suscettibilità della mora, per poi allontanarsi e dirigersi verso i tavoli all’esterno.  
Camminò elegantemente verso i tavolini, mentre una ciocca ribelle continuava a caderle dinanzi agli occhi verdi e accesi. Se la riaggiustò più o meno un paio di volte, per poi sorridere malinconica, ad un vecchio ricordo.  
   
_Merlin le scostò quella ciocca ribelle, quella che puntualmente ogni volta le ricadeva sul viso, mentre silenziosi se ne stavano nascosti dietro i gradini della palestra._  
_“Sarebbe stupendo poter passare un’intera giornata insieme.” Morgana s’imbronciò di proposito, vedendo il viso metà intenerito e metà dispiaciuto del corvino perdere in minima parte quel sorriso da ebete che aveva, ogni qualvolta vedeva il suo viso._  
_“Lo è anche nascondersi, sgattaiolare di tutta fretta nei bagni del primo piano o nascondere dietro la schiena le nostre mani intrecciate: tutto con te è stupendo.”_  
   
Era proprio vero che il tempo cambiava le cose.  
Stava per fare marcia indietro, ritornando nel bar, rendendosi utile in altro, quando si sentì afferrata per il polso e strattonata più in là.  
«Cosa gli hai detto?!»  
La giovane si vide le iridi azzurre e brucianti di Merlin su di sé, ad un passo dal suo volto.  
«Le buone maniere non ti si addicono.» Morgana lo ignorò volontariamente, arricciando le labbra con fare indispettito.  
«Arthur non deve sapere niente. Il passato è passato e ormai non ha più senso.» insistette il corvino, parlandole a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete, mantenendo tuttavia un timbro di rimprovero.  
Morgana rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, il suo viso ad un passo dal proprio, così corrucciato ma allo stesso tempo implorante da ricordarle solo vagamente quel ragazzo del liceo che scriveva i loro nomi sui muri della scuola con un pennarello indelebile.  
«Parli di noi… o della Morfina?»  
Merlin allentò la presa al braccio della mora, serrando lievemente la mascella, sentendosi colto in fallo.  
«Entrambi.»  
Vide la corvina serrare automaticamente la mascella e la mano destra, per poi sentirla parlare in un filo di voce, caratterizzato dal suo solito timbro autoritario «Non sa nulla. Non avrebbe più senso.»  
Rimasero rigidi in quella posizione per almeno due minuti contati, finché non fu proprio lei a muoversi. Lo guardò negli occhi, incatenando le sue iridi smeraldo in quelle cristalline e limpide del ragazzo, allontanandosi da lui.  
   
  
A volte il passato riesce a lasciare tagli così profondi che, raramente, si risanano e se lo fanno si cicatrizzano, senza rimarginarsi del tutto.  
Il passato, nel bene o nel male, influisce sul presente e per Merlin, il suo passato era doccia fredda in pieno dicembre e di accappatoi per coprirsi non ne aveva; gli rimaneva solo l’ultimo caffè della giornata, quello che si prende per rilassarsi, per attutire tutta la stanchezza accumulata durante il giorno, ma che altro non fa, se non farti sentire doppiamente a pezzi.


	5. Regina del suo cuore, re della sua mente

**Regina del suo cuore, re della sua mente**

 

  
_“Hai sempre la solita sensazione di vuoto nel cuore_  
 _Perché l’amore giunge lentamente ma sparisce in fretta.”_  
 _-Passenger_  
 

   
   
Il buio era ricaduto su Londra, anche quella notte.  
Era Maggio, ma Freya tremava dal freddo. Si teneva il lenzuolo di lino stretto al corpo, tirandoselo quasi tutto dalla propria parte. Lasciava, senza neanche chiudere le palpebre stanche, che la luce verdastra della radio le si sbattesse sulla fronte, rendendole lo sguardo stanco e assente.  
Una strana sensazione le era nata alla bocca dello stomaco, come il più brutto dei presagi.  
Dall’altra parte, il letto era ancora vuoto. Merlin ci stava mettendo più tempo del solito a tornare dal bagno. Odorava sempre di menta, ma la sua lingua, nel palato della giovane, in quei giorni, aveva un sapore diverso che tanto stonava con la familiarità del loro amore.  
Freya scrutò la stanza nella penombra, illuminata dalla luce del corridoio che si proiettava oltre la porta lasciata semiaperta nella distrazione. Era tutto così immobile… statico. Lo specchio che faceva da ante al grande armadio posto di fronte al letto, era illuminato della luce arancio della lampada, comprata qualche mese addietro da lei stessa, del corridoio. Sorrise incosciente a quel ricordo: era così banale sorridere per un qualcosa di così futile che le venne quasi da lacrimare. Quei giorni le mancavano… quei giorni in cui non vi era nemmeno un ostacolo tra lei e Merlin; quei giorni in cui le pareti di quella casa non le parlavano di nulla, ma rimanevano in silenzio a fare da sfondo alla loro storia d’amore.  
Cos’era successo a quei due ragazzi tanto innamorati? Dove era andata a finire la tenerezza di quelle carezze sul divano, mentre fuori pioveva? Cosa ne era stato di due occhi così azzurri e innocenti sul suo corpo nudo che, come la prima volta, la facevano arrossire e ridere in un modo strano, così strano da sembrare dolce anche se fuori luogo.  
Dalla finestra, dalle imposte lasciate aperte, sentiva il fresco della notte caderle sul braccio lasciato scoperto. Alzò gli occhi scuri verso il vetro chiuso e trasparente, da cui si potevano osservare le palazzine dirimpetto al proprio appartamento. I lampioni della città illuminavano i muri della case, rendendoli così malinconici col loro arancio che tanto contrastava col nero prepotente e silente della notte, quella volta senza nemmeno una stella nel cielo.  
Freya sentì il rumore di una macchina, passare proprio in quel momento sotto il proprio palazzo, con lo stereo accesso ed un rock arrabbiato echeggiare dalla radio. Aveva sempre odiato il rock: odiava le frasi urlate, anche in una canzone. Da piccola, sentiva spesso i propri genitori gridare che se avesse sentito altre grida anche in musica, sarebbe impazzita. Freya amava la musica delicata, quella dolce che la faceva sentire cullata e protetta, quella che Merlin, dilettandosi con una chitarra acustica, era riuscito a dedicarle una serata d’Aprile.  
Sobbalzò quasi nel sentire la mano del proprio ragazzo spegnere l’interruttore del bagno. Finalmente, dopo minuti di completa agonia, era uscito. Freya riconobbe i passi delle sue pantofole sulle mattonelle fredde del corridoio. Era quasi impressionante di come fosse riuscita ad imprimersi nella memoria certe sfaccettature di Merlin; cose, che forse nessun altro avrebbe imparato. Quel ragazzo corvino, dagli occhi meravigliosi e così innocenti, era diventato il suo pane quotidiano e privarsene, era diventato impossibile.  
Chissà, si chiedeva nel buio, se anche Arthur avesse figurato nella mente certi particolari di Merlin; se ne conoscesse il suono dei passi, se sapesse riconoscere il suo profumo di menta tra altri mille. Chissà, si chiedeva, se riuscisse a scorgere tra la folla quegli occhioni azzurri ed accecanti, più belli persino di un cielo d’Agosto. _Chissà…_  
Freya sentì l’odore di Merlin invaderle le narici. Era così spaventoso… le sembrava di avere quel profumo fin dentro le ossa, attaccato alla pelle, anche quando non c’era.  
Era disarmante e rassicurante allo stesso tempo. _Che anche Arthur se lo sentisse addosso la notte, sdraiato nel suo letto; magari disteso di lato e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto? Magari, illudendosi di averlo al proprio fianco. Magari…_  
Il ventenne spinse dolcemente la porta, lasciandola spalancare quanto necessario.  
Era notta inoltrata e la sveglia segnava, con la sua luce fastidiosa, le ore 1.20.  
Merlin si mosse con familiarità in quella stanza semibuia, illuminata solo dalla luci della città e da quelle della sveglia, posta sul comò adiacente al lato della propria ragazza, sdraiata e rannicchiata sulla sua destra. Arrivò, camminando senza trovare ostacoli sul pavimento, accanto al letto, nel lato vuoto. I capelli di Freya riposavano sul cuscino di lei, scomposti e profumati. Il corvino poggiò il proprio ginocchio sul materasso, salendoci a carponi, tentando di non fare troppo rumore.  
La giovane bruna, dall’altro lato del letto, sentì il cuore andare in panico, senza un apparente motivo di fondo. Il semplice sentire il proprio ragazzo così vicino la face andare in panico, come non le era mai successo prima, almeno con Merlin. Chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire, convincendosi, per una qualche motivazione, che sarebbe stato meglio così.  
Il corvino si sporse verso la propria ragazza; lei aveva già gli occhi chiusi e probabilmente si era addormentata da parecchio. Restò per un po’ ad osservarla, mentre la luce verdastra della sveglia le colorava il viso ed il braccio lasciato scoperto. Si era addormentata forse aspettandolo, ma questo Merlin non poteva saperlo. A lui cominciava a non piacere quella strana tensione che si stava creando tra loro, quei silenzi soffocanti durante la cena e le mezze parole dette durante il lavoro. Non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore.  
Sollevò una mano, portandola sulla guancia di lei. Iniziò a carezzargliela dolcemente, mentre ripensava a cosa stesse mai succedendo loro: sapeva che la stava trascurando, era consapevole che la sua mente era impegnata a pensare ad altro, pensare ad altri…  
Freya cercò di trattenere la saliva nel palato, tentando di non inghiottirla. Si sarebbe sgamata con le sue stesse mani e proprio non le andava di vedere lo sguardo spento e assente di Merlin ignorare anche quella sua mancanza. In quei giorni se n’era stata zitta durante la cena, di rado lo degnava di qualche parola durante il lavoro, ma lui non sembrava neanche accorgersene. I suoi pensieri sembravano fissi su qualcun altro che non era lei. I suoi occhi erano così concentrati a tenere sotto controllo movenze che non le appartenevano.  
Se dapprima Freya si preoccupava del rapporto particolare ed incredibilmente forte che legava Merlin ad Arthur, in quei giorni aveva imparato a temere quello strano che intercorreva tra il suo ragazzo e Morgana. I loro sguardi, che spesso s’incatenavano e si snodavano con tale sintonia, sembravano creati apposta per incontrarsi e separarsi comunicandosi parole silenziose, codici indecifrabili se non da loro stessi.  
La sua mente era come impazzita; cominciavano, a frullarle nel cervello, storie senza logica, momenti d’intimità tra i due corvini. Che fossero stati insieme? Che avessero condiviso qualcosa d’importante, magari per la prima volta?  
Freya stava impazzendo. Impazzendo di paranoia, ansia, di gelosia.  
 _E se anche Morgana avesse sentito, durante la notte, l’odore di Merlin sulla sua pelle? E se lo avesse cullato, tenendoselo stretto al petto, mentre i loro corpi nudi e sudati si univano?_  
Aveva paura. Paura di quello che non sapeva, paura del passato di Merlin.  
Il giovane fermò il dorso della sua mano sulla guancia liscia e rosea della propria ragazza. Rimase a guardarla mentre se ne stava immobile, con gli occhi chiusi, cullata dal leggero vento della sera. Fissò le sue iridi azzurre sulle labbra serrate di lei. Rosee e sottili, se ne stavano le une contro le altre, serrate.  
Merlin si sporse leggermente verso di lei, quel tanto da sfiorarle la guancia con le labbra, poi si fermò. Voleva baciarla, almeno quello era il suo primo intento, ma non si mosse. Si allontanò piano da lei, sorridendo debolmente, per poi carezzarle per l’ultima volta il braccio scoperto.  
Freya aprì gli occhi, coscienziosa di non aver più lo sguardo di Merlin su di sé. Il cuore in petto le palpitava in modo strano, mentre in parte, tutti i suoi timori aumentavano. Non l’aveva baciata. Il suo fidanzato si era ritratto ed ora si alzava nuovamente dal materasso, allontanandosi dal loro letto e da lei.  
Si convinse che chiudere gli occhi sarebbe stata la scelta più opportuna e così fece: abbassò le palpebre stanche, sentendosi improvvisamente gli occhi acquosi. Nel silenzio si portò il lenzuolo tra i denti, mordendolo, dando libero sfogo a quel tormento interiore che le attanagliava lo stomaco.  
   
   
   
Merlin arrivò nel soggiorno, muovendo le proprie gambe come un automa, senza neanche rendersene conto. Fu automatico per lui guardarsi intorno per cercare qualcosa di nascosto tra i libri, disposti con cura sugli scaffali. Camminò piano, nel silenzio assordante della notte, scandito solo dalle lancette di un orologio appeso al muro.  
Accanto alla finestra quadrata, così piccola da sembrare una tivù al plasma, c’era il divano beige che tanto era piaciuto a Freya, quello sul quale la coccolava durante le giornate piovose di Febbraio, fingendo entrambi di seguire con lo sguardo le scene trasmesse sullo schermo di un televisore, mentre le mani osavano avventurarsi sotto i vestiti, carezzando parti del corpo tanto bramate.  
Dalla finestra si poteva osservare Londra di notte: così silenziosa e misteriosa, da poterci scrivere un libro solo per quelle ore scure, o magari disegnarci un quadro, dipingendo quell’armonia malinconica della notte, quella del 13 Maggio, senza stelle nel cielo e con una luna timida e pallida divisa in uno spicchio.  
Al centro della piccola stanza c’era un tappeto. Era molto vivace, nonostante fosse colorato d’un improbabile grigio cenere, con sfumature di nero. Nel mezzo vi era una scritta di una spiaggia tipica del Regno Unito, mentre nei lati si ergeva maestoso il Big Ben; nei bordi, all’estremità, prendeva vita lo stampo di un bus londinese, rigorosamente rosso.  
Il corvino calpestò con le sue ciabatte la bandiera di Londra, stampata sul tappeto, avvicinandosi allo scaffale in legno disposto contro la parete pallida, nel lato destro della stanza.  
Mimetizzato, tra un volume di Jane Austen ed un romanzo di Charles Dickens, un vecchio libro di fisica riposava indisturbato sugli scaffali, riempiendosi di polvere. La mano gentile ed affusolata di Merlin lo afferrò, portandolo via da quei ripiani.  
Un mezzo sorriso incurvò le labbra rosee del giovane, mentre col palmo destro, gentilmente, carezzava la copertina del suo libro. _Quanti ricordi… quante ne aveva passate quel semplice – e talvolta anche odioso – libro di fisica…_  
Il ventenne si mise composto sul divano, con lo sguardo soggiogato dal libro e la schiena contro i cuscini imbottiti.  
Il sorriso malinconico sul volto di Merlin permaneva, mentre già pregustava il sapore di vecchi ricordi. Ricordi così lontani seppur non di molto; ricordi di tempi andati e mai più tornati…  
Sfogliò piano le pagine di quel libro, sottolineate malamente con una matita e talvolta con un evidenziatore giallo, mentre alcune frasi in grassetto risaltavano sui fogli bianchi. Formule e grafici occupavano gran parte di quel libro, e bastarono per riaccendere nella mente del giovane vecchi ricordi.  
Arrivato a pagina 59, smise immediato di sfogliare il libro, trattenendo l’angolo della pagina tra il pollice e l’indice. Accanto agli esercizi, nel riquadro cobalto, c’erano delle scritte in matita; sorrise, rifigurandosi nella mente vecchi episodi. Gli sembrò quasi di rivivere quelle scene in quel momento… Le scritte erano le seguenti:  
  
‘ _Allora oggi partitina con Lancelot, e chi perde offre una birra a tutti.’_  
  
 _‘Oggi non posso, devo dare una mano a Gaius in studio, e poi la birra non mi piace.’_  
  
 _‘Merlin, sei più pesante della Campbell!’_  
  
 _‘E tu, Arthur, sei più As-‘_  
  
Il battibecco si fermava lì, in quell’Asino scritto a metà siccome la Campbell – _maledetta arpia_ – ebbe il lampo di genio d’interrogarli come punizione per il loro continuo ‘essere-distratti-durante-la-lezione’.  
Merlin sentì le labbra incurvarsi d’istinto, guidate dal ricordo di quel giorno. Sorrise anche al quattro, scritto in rosso sul registro e sottolineato più e più volte dalla Campbell, preso in fisica: il corvino tentava di suggerire a quel Babbeo Biondo, con lo sguardo perso manco fosse un pesce fuor d’acqua, tutte le risposte alle domande _insidiose_ della professoressa. (La Campbell, dannata donna di mezz’età, riversava tutte le sue frustrazioni della menopausa sui suoi poveri alunni).  
Così, mentre Merlin suggeriva in labiale le risposte corrette ad Arthur, lui non ci capiva nulla, e finiva per dare risposte incoerenti e molto confuse. L’Asino Biondo* però, non si perdeva d’animo e cercava comunque di far valere le proprie assurdità: Arthur finiva così per alzarsi dalla sedia posta accanto alla cattedra e mettere in atto un monologo alquanto sconclusionato su forze e ‘ _la teoria della pera di Isaac Newton’._  
Rise lievemente ricordandosi la faccia oltraggiata della Campbell – nominata da Arthur stesso con l’appellativo di ‘Strega Isterica’ – mentre l’Asino continuava ad esporre fiero e caparbio il suo discorso, quasi non se lo stesse inventando e fosse realmente convinto di ciò che diceva…  
  
 _“Senti Pendragon, io ti metto quattro, ma per favore smettila di ciarlare assurdità!” La Campbell si sistemò smaniosa i suoi occhiali – stile Harry Potter – alzando una mano verso il biondo, tentando di zittirlo._  
 _“Ma… non ho ancora finito! Le devo ancora spiegare le teorie di Comernico!”_  
 _Merlin si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, vergognandosi lui stesso dell’ignoranza cronica dell’amico: come aveva potuto scambiare una ‘p’ per una ‘m’ ?!_  
 _“Giuro Pendragon, che se solo ti azzardi a dire un’altra parola ti boccio!”_  
 _Arthur le dedicò una smorfia ricolma di snobismo che sembrava tanto dire “sono un povero genio incompreso”, poi spintonò il povero Merlin, trascinandolo a posto, sussurrandogli un “Sei un idiota, mi hai suggerito un sacco di stronzate!”_  
  
  
Ed ancora ne rideva il corvino, immerso nel ricordo di quei tempi andati, i tempi in cui il suo legame con Arthur si stava consolidando. Era insopportabile, borioso ed egocentrico. Merlin odiava giocare a calcetto con lui: s’inventava falli inesistenti, pretendendo anche di aver ragione. E così, finivano sempre per litigare.  
Solo negli spogliatoi, quando si toglievano le loro maglie aderenti alla pelle sudata, Arthur si sedeva sulla panca in legno accanto a lui e, nel togliersi le scarpette nere da calcio gli rivolgeva la parola senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, facendo finta di essere indaffarato nello spogliarsi, slegandosi i lacci nel modo più lento possibile al mondo.  
  
 _“Era un bel tiro. Se in porta non ci fosse stato Gwaine, sarebbe stato goal.”_  
 _“Davvero?” Merlin voltò lo sguardo, dai suoi calzini maleodoranti e zuppi, al volto sudato del biondo ancora chino, ad osservarsi le scarpette, sciolte già da molto._  
 _“Non dire assurdità!” lo burlò, fissando –finalmente – i suoi magnifici occhi bluastri, dalle venature d’Atlantico, in quelli azzurri come il cielo d’Inverno di Merlin. “Spero tu sia pronto per pagarci la nostra Heineken.” Disse ancora, con quell’espressione che tanto lo caratterizzava, quella con un angolo della bocca all’insù ed un sopracciglio inarcato._  
   
Era impressionante di come alcune immagini fossero stampate così nitide nella mente del giovane, di come ricordasse alla perfezione alcuni momenti passati con Arthur. Non che non godesse di buona memoria, anzi, forse ne aveva anche fin troppa… Ma ogni cosa che riguardava Arthur era diversa della altre. Tutto era sempre stato diverso con lui al suo fianco. Avevano passato tante di quelle giornate insieme, trascorso così tanto tempo l’uno con l’altro che quasi gli sembrava impossibile vivere senza di lui: ormai Arthur faceva parte della sua quotidianità ed era impossibile farne a meno. Merlin si rese conto che, era riuscito a sopravvivere alla morte dei propri genitori, si era ripreso dalla rottura della sua storia con Morgana, forse sarebbe anche riuscito ad affrontare il futuro senza Freya al suo fianco, un giorno si sarebbe abituato addirittura all’assenza di Gaius, ma senza Arthur… proprio non riusciva a vedersi. Anche se, forse Merlin non l’avrebbe mai ammesso in pubblico, il biondo era sempre stato un suo punto di riferimento, lo stipite della porta sotto il quale sostare quando tutto intorno tremava. Ed era proprio per quella ragione che Arthur aveva la precedenza su tutti e su tutto. Ed era proprio per questo motivo che il corvino aveva paura che lui sapesse del proprio passato: Merlin non poteva accettare il fatto che Arthur sapesse della morfina, delle botte prese dal clan di suo zio a notte inoltrata, proprio mentre tutta Londra dormiva beata. Non poteva accettare che Arthur sapesse la verità sui lividi che talvolta gli vedeva in volto, sugli zigomi o delle vistose spaccature sulle labbra.  
Arthur non l’avrebbe più visto sotto la stessa luce, molto probabilmente il loro rapporto si sarebbe spezzato e quella era l’ultima cosa che Merlin volesse veder accadere.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere come un cretino a quella pagina scarabocchiata di fisica, nel silenzio e nella solitudine voluta in una notte senza stelle, di primavera.  
Proprio ora che ci ripensava, era da moltissimo tempo che lui ed Arthur non facevano un’uscita come ai vecchi tempi; era da molto che l’Asino non lo costringeva a bere una Heineken sotto minaccia.  
 Sfogliò velocemente il resto del libro, ritrovandosi alla pagina finale, lì si bloccò di nuovo. Il cuore fece una strana capriola nel suo petto, mentre il tempo sembrò rallentare di colpo.  
  
 

  
**_‘ Sei un bugiardo e baci malissimo._ **   
**_M.’_ **   


  
Gli occhi glauchi di Merlin sembrarono morire su quelle parole, scritte con l’inchiostro indelebile di un Uniposca nero. Sembrarono quasi perdersi nelle linee decise ed eleganti della calligrafia di Morgana. Quella donna, gli era sempre sembrata perfetta in tutto: amava il suo profumo, il modo in cui si portava il tappetto blu della sua Staedtler alla bocca, mangiucchiandoselo fino a renderlo antiestetico. Adorava il broncio che gli metteva quando litigavano, anche se avrebbe giurato che in quei momenti la ritenesse insopportabile. Era attratto da lei come ad una calamita, così come era del tutto assuefatto dal timbro della sua voce. Amava sentirla parlare, a volte lasciava che si arrabbiasse apposta, così, tanto per sentirla parlare per ore ed ore, per poi chiuderle la bocca come piaceva a loro: baciandosi senza lasciarsi più fiato; poi ovviamente lei lo spintonava via e continuava a tenergli il muso.  
La dolcezza rude di quella ragazza pallida e corvina era diventata, per un arco di tempo nella vita del ventenne, l’unica che gli riparasse davvero il cuore. L’unica che ritenesse di meritare.  
Anche con Morgana però era tutto complicato: la loro era una relazione lasciata all’ombra, una di quelle che non può scottarsi alla luce del sole. Lui aveva imparato ad amarla in silenzio ed in silenzio, aveva imparato ad amare. Ricordava bene la loro prima volta: era Dicembre e mai come in quel giorno Londra era stata più fredda. C’era chi parlava dei ‘Giorni della Merla’, c’era chi parlava della neve troppo gelida che avrebbe bloccato le strade londinesi. Merlin sentì solo il calore del corpo nudo di Morgana compatto al suo. Sentiva solo il tremare delle sue labbra e forse anche delle sue gambe. Dapprima fu dolce, esattamente come innamorarsi, poi divenne passione, proprio come l’amore e lo struggimento.  
Come si era innamorato di lei? S’era innamorato dei suoi occhi… verdi, lucenti, vivi. S’era innamorato del modo in cui i suoi stessi occhi azzurri brillavano quando incontravano quelli smeraldo della giovane. S’era innamorato nelle ore di ginnastica, quando con la scusa di andare in bagno sgattaiolava su per le scale, fino ad arrivare quatto e silenzioso vicino alla porta della 5a b. Il professore di matematica lasciava sempre la porta aperta, così Merlin cercava di sbirciarci all’interno per vederla. Il più delle volte era distratta: Morgana odiava la matematica ed in quei momenti di noia si portava le mani fra i capelli arricciandoseli, tenendo quasi il broncio.  
S’era innamorato tenendo tra le mani la sua chitarra acustica, quella che suo padre gli aveva regalato qualche mese prima di morire. Sfiorava con le dita le corde tese, immaginandosi il viso quasi angelico di quella ragazza che tanto gli sembrava irraggiungibile.  
S’era innamorato dei suoi sorrisi ammaliatori dietro il reticolato di un campetto, quando standosene in piedi, aspettava il suo campione Gwaine. S’era innamorato, nonostante lei baciasse un altro, nonostante chissà quante notti avesse condiviso con lui.  
S’era innamorato tanto da non dirglielo, tanto da non farla entrare nel suo mondo, quello in cui avrebbe sofferto. Merlin avrebbe preferito saperla felice tra le braccia di un altro che triste al suo fianco. Avrebbe preferito tenerla lontana dalla sua famiglia, dalla droga e dalle pistole. L’avrebbe preferito, ma egoisticamente l’aveva amata fin dall’inizio.  
Per un attimo, uno soltanto, Merlin si chiese come sarebbe andata se Morgana non fosse partita per Parigi prendendo quell’aereo. Se non l’avesse abbandonato in quel modo, se solo gli avrebbe creduto. Se non gli avesse chiuso la portiera della sua auto in faccia, mentre piangeva inginocchiandosi e chiedendole perdono. _Chissà come sarebbe andata…_  
 

  
*  
 

  
_Qualche ora prima…_   


  
  
«Mi hanno detto che Parigi nutre di un’ottima reputazione, soprattutto nei giornali. Il tuo ritorno mi è inaspettato quanto incompreso.»  
Uther si versò da bere nel suo borgogna riempendolo meno della metà, così come il bon-ton richiedeva. Seduto a capotavola, osservava di sottecchi il suo figlio minore, prestando invece maggior attenzione alla sua primogenita.  
Morgana tenne lo sguardo basso nel proprio piatto, tagliando col coltello un pezzo di roast beef infilzandolo con la forchetta, per poi portarselo alla bocca in piccole quantità. Alzò lo sguardo verso il padre, masticando a bocca chiusa, per poi parlare solo una volta aver ingurgitato il boccone «Parigi non ha più nulla da offrirmi. Londra in quest’ultimo periodo si presenta più stimolante e sicuramente molto più interessante.»  
«Dipende da ciò che si cerca.» Il brizzolato alzò le sopracciglia, portandosi alla bocca un pezzo di carne, per poi masticarla con noncuranza.  
La giovane sentì la collana di perle bianche pizzicarle lievemente sul collo: sapeva perfettamente dove suo padre voleva andare a parare, e non era un buon segno. Uther sapeva tutto, sapeva della sua storia con Merlin; era stato proprio lui a metterla in guardia sulla tossicodipendenza del ragazzo, e sempre lui a spingerla ad andare a Parigi.  
«Penso che solo Londra possa darmi ciò che cerco. Ed io sto cercando stabilità.»  
Il silenzio regnò nella stanza per qualche secondo e Morgana credette di aver avuto la meglio. Lanciò un’occhiata dall’altra parte della tavola, dove Arthur, con gli occhi fissi nel suo piatto consumava la sua cena. Suo fratello era del tutto estraneo delle allusioni a cui miravano lei e suo padre: Arthur non sapeva niente della sua storia con Merlin, quindi la sua ansia repressa in silenzio era dovuto ad altro.  
«E, anche Mordred la pensa come te? Anche lui crede di trovare stabilità qui?» Uther puntò i suoi occhi scuri sul volto candido della figlia, sporcato solo dal mascara sulle ciglia e del rossetto scarlatto sulle labbra.  
L’aria sembrò farsi pesante di botto: Morgana aveva colto appieno le allusioni del vecchio Uther. Magari suo padre stava già fantasticando su un possibile ritorno di fiamma, un nostalgico tuffo nel passato, ma non sapeva quanto si sbagliava.  
«Sì.» rispose, serrando lievemente la mascella per l’irritazione, sostenendo fiera lo sguardo del brizzolato «Abbiamo già in programma di sposarci. Non abbiamo ancora fissato la data o fatto proposte, ma ne abbiamo già parlato. Ed io ho preferito che avvenisse qui.»  
Arthur smise di giocherellare con la sua forchetta nel piatto, alzando lo sguardo verso sua sorella. Odiava le cene di famiglia, odiava le camice che era obbligato a portare per compiacere suo padre fin dentro i pantaloni, ma soprattutto odiava essere sempre all’oscuro di tutto.  
«Cosa?»  
«Beh…» Uther si pulì il viso con un tovagliolo di stoffa, ricamato di rosso nei bordi con decori floreali «Finalmente una buona notizia.»  
Morgana sorrise di riflesso a quelle implicite congratulazioni, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra bevendo piccoli sorsi di vino rosso.  
Arthur lasciò scorrere lo sguardo interdetto prima sul volto del padre e poi su quello della sorella. A quanto pare era l’unico ad aver avuto una reazione che rientrasse nella norma: Morgana era fidanzata con Mordred da meno di tre mesi e sposarsi era forse un passo troppo affrettato, agli occhi del fratello.  
«Arthur…» apostrofò il padre, voltando lo sguardo nella sua direzione «Non mi sembri molto entusiasta.»  
«Tua figlia ti ha appena detto che sta progettando una vita insieme ad uno sconosciuto e tu non le poni neanche una domanda: non le chiedi se ne è sicura, se non è troppo affrettato. Insomma non fai nulla per impedirle di rovinarsi la vita!»  
«Il matrimonio non rovina la vita, Arthur. Ci sono ben altre cose che possono farlo, quali ad esempio l’ignoranza, la superficialità…» l’uomo si sistemò sulla sua sedia, assumendo un’aria di supremazia, ricongiungendo le mani tra loro, iniziando col suo solito elenco; Arthur però, non lo lasciò parlare oltre che subito intervenne «E non ti pare superficiale che Morgana voglia sposarsi dopo soli tre mesi di fidanzamento?!»  
«Stai dicendo che prendo le cose sottogamba?» la corvina s’intromise nel diverbio tra padre e figlio, riservando un’occhiata sinistra al fratello. _Come poteva solo pensare una cosa simile di lei?!_  
«Sto dicendo che tu non sai nulla di lui. Per quel che ne sappiamo può essere chiunque, da un delinquente ad uno spacciatore. E poi come puoi solo pensare di sposarlo dopo così poco tempo?  Sei ancora troppo giovane ed il matrimonio è un passo important-»  
«Prima di giudicare le mie conoscenze, faresti bene a guardarti le tue.» Morgana parlò di getto, senza neanche rendersene conto. Odiava che la si considerasse una donna superficiale ed Arthur stava toccando il fondo.  
Vide il biondo fare una faccia stranita, bloccandosi di colpo «Cosa c’entrano adesso le mie conoscenze?»  
   
  
 _“Merlin…” La giovane soffiò quelle parole nel buio di uno sgabuzzino, mentre lei ed il suo ragazzo si nascondevano da sguardi indiscreti “Perché mi ami?”_  
 _Merlin rise appena, quel tanto per non fare rumore, mentre le sue labbra per poco non sfioravano quelle della corvina “Ma che domande fai… ti amo e basta, non c’è un perché.”_  
 _Morgana gli picchiò il braccio con un pugno “Non fare l’idiota e dimmelo!”_  
 _“Ahi!” il giovane si passò una mano sul punto offeso, per poi guardarla con la fronte corrugata “Sei impazzita?!”_  
 _“Dimmelo!” insistette, picchiettando più e più volte._  
 _“Okay, okay…” Merlin tentò di fermare quella raffica di colpi prendendola per i polsi “Ti amo perché sei insopportabile, perché non riesci mai ad accontentarti.”_  
 _Lei lo guardò male, accigliando lo sguardo quasi a volerlo fulminare._  
 _“Ti amo perché sei cocciuta come una bambina: preferiresti morire piuttosto che sentirti dire di no. Ma ti amo anche per questo. Perché sei pazza e non ti accontenti della monotonia, perché ti arrabbi per ogni singola contestazione. Ti amo perché sei bella e non cerchi di negarlo; perché sei superba e fiera di te stessa. Ti amo perché mi costringi a nascondermi in uno sgabuzzino piuttosto che passeggiare in un parco e la cosa non mi dispiace. Ti amo perché non posso farne a meno, perché se non posso averti rischio d’impazzire. Ti amo perché sei diversa, perché non segui la moda ma preferisci inventarla. Perché sei buona, ma non lo ammetti. Ti amo perché sei intelligente, perché sei sincera. Ti amo perché ti amo e le parole mi muoiono in gola ogni volta che ti guardo…”_  
   
  
Morgana serrò tra loro le labbra, sentendo improvvisamente uno strano nodo alla gola. Dinanzi a lei c’era ancora un Arthur con il volto misto tra lo spaesato e l’irritato che aspettava risposta.  
«Dico solo che non mi piace essere giudicata. E vorrei che mio fratello mi capisse invece di venirmi contro.» la corvina si alzò dalla sedia, incamminandosi verso la porta. Una volta fuori dalla stanza, accelerò il passo sui suoi tacco a spillo, fino ad arrivare nella sua stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Accese l’interruttore, guardandosi un po’ intorno. Non era cambiato nulla… era tutto esattamente come se lo ricordava.  
Le pareti erano ancora lilla, proprio come ai tempi del Liceo. Lo scaffale bianco, proprio di fronte a lei, era ancora ricolmo di libri, mentre attaccato al muro, qualche centimetro più in là se ne stava un poster dei Queen. Sembrava che il tempo non avesse mai toccato quelle quattro mura, come se i giorni non fossero mai passati dalla sua partenza a Parigi. Ed invece di tempo ne era passato e le cose erano cambiate…  
Sentì vibrare nella sua pochette brillantinata, ma quando prese tra le mani il suo cellullare, Mordred aveva già staccato la chiamata.  
Si sedette sul suo letto, quello posto sotto ad una grande finestra dove, da piccola, si divertiva a guardare la città di notte a Dicembre, quando la neve fioccava silenziosa sulle case londinesi. Iniziò a digitare un messaggio, sbagliando più volte a causa delle unghia troppo lunghe. L’unica cosa che ottenne, fu infatti quella di salvare il massaggio nelle bozze piuttosto che inviarlo a Mordred.  
Ringhiò irritata al suo – stupido – cellulare, per poi calmarsi e controllare pazientemente nelle bozze.  
Le sue mani tremarono lievemente, mentre il cuore le sembrò paralizzarsi in petto. Appena dopo il messaggio indirizzato a Mordred ce n’erano almeno altri dieci… tutti per Merlin. Quelli, erano tutti quei messaggi che Morgana non aveva mai avuto il coraggio d’inviargli dopo la sua partenza a Parigi.  
Automaticamente, iniziò a scorrerli, rileggendoli con calma.  
   
 _Ciao, come stai? Io benissimo, grazie._  
   
  
 _Ieri notte ti ho sognato… è stato un incubo._  
   
  
 _Parigi non è così bella come credevo, qui piove e fa molto freddo. Te la ricordi quella canzone che scrivesti in una giornata come questa. Io sì, la ricordo a memoria._  
   
  
 _Non mi piace Parigi, voglio tornare a casa. Per favore Merlin, vienimi a prendere._  
   
  
 _Dimmi che stai venendo da me ti prego. Perché hai smesso di chiamarmi?_  
   
  
 _Okay, forse ho sbagliato ad andarmene via in quel modo, ma tu non hai insistito abbastanza…_  
   
  
 _Senti Merlin, il tuo silenzio comincia ad irritarmi. Quando ti sbrighi a volare da me e portarmi via?!_  
   
  
 _Non riesco a dormire. Mi mancano le tue mani. Merlin, portami via ti prego._  
   
  
 _Oggi è San Valentino, credimi a Parigi è davvero irritante. Fossi stata a Londra sarebbe stato stupendo. Mi ami ancora, Merlin? Allora corri da me, ti prego._  
   
  
 _Mi manchi. Ti giuro, non me ne frega un cazzo della droga, ma ti prego vieni qui. Ho bisogno di te. Ti amo._  
 


	6. La teoria del caffè

**6\. La teoria del caffè**  
 

   
Si massaggiò le palpebre ancora per un po’, cercando invano di alleviare la stanchezza che si sentiva ancora addosso. Il sonno non lo aveva ancora abbandonato, e Merlin poté sentire chiaramente ogni suo muscolo chiamarlo e ricondurlo nelle braccia di Morfeo.  
“Chiudi gli occhi”, gli sussurravano strane vocini nella sua testa, vocini che il corvino ritenne molto persuasive…  
Londra faceva schifo quando pioveva, soprattutto di Maggio. Faceva schifo se, invece di poter indugiare in un bel letto comodo, doveva recarsi al _Pendragon’s Coffee_ prima delle sette.  
L’Asino, ovvero quel biondino viziato e idiota di Arthur, aveva deciso che Merlin meritasse una lezione. Il giovane Pendragon si era convinto che, costringendolo ad aprire il bar in sua presenza, il corvino non avrebbe trovato scuse per ritardare a lavoro. _E poi, era un’ottima scusante per rimanere da soli… Come un tempo._  
«Che splendida giornata!» Il biondo respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria piovosa, accendendo le luci del bar.  
Merlin, mezzo insonnolito, si guardò alle spalle, tentando di comprendere se la pioggia fosse una sua illusione o meno; dalle vetrate scorrevoli, il moro poté vedere la pioggia battente sul suolo londinese. Ciò lo portò ad aggrottare la fronte e voltarsi verso quell’Asino «Sta piovendo…»  
Arthur sospirò, indossando il suo grembiule rosso fuoco, per poi scuotere il capo e riprendere Merlin proprio come si fa con i bambini deficienti «Appunto, Merlin! La pioggia è un toccasana per i bar.»  
«Davvero?» chiese, realmente incuriosito.  
L’altro lo guardò per mezzo minuto del tutto interdetto, poi gli lanciò all’altezza della faccia il suo grembiule «Sarà meglio per te che sia così.»  
Merlin afferrò tra le mani il riquadro di stoffa, borbottando un: «Certo, _My Lord._ »  
Il biondino s’incamminò verso il bancone, ma si fermò a metà strada udendo il corvino parlare «Ehm… Merlin!»  
Il giovane puntò immediato i suoi occhioni azzurri sul volto dell’Asino.  
«Occupati dei tavoli, di grazia» gl’ intimò, con un falsissimo sorrisetto che gl’incurvava le labbra che, cielo, Merlin in quel momento avrebbe ferito volentieri con un pugno!  
   
   
   
  
  
Erano le sette e tre minuti della mattina e di solito, a quell’ora, vi erano sempre poche persone nei bar; vi si trovavano i mattinieri, quelli del turno di notte che avevano bisogno di una tazza di caffè per svegliarsi. Vi si poteva trovare di tutto alle sette e tre minuti in un bar di Londra; tutto, solo in minore quantità.  
Per il corvino fu quasi come una novità, un qualcosa di inedito: ignorava quanto lavoro potesse esserci mentre lui ancora dormiva beato nel suo letto.  
«Anche con la pioggia sono così mattinieri?» chiese, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di Arthur.  
L’altro lo guardò di sfuggita, prima di puntare le sue iridi bluastre verso i pochi posti occupati in fondo alla sala, accanto alle vetrate «Hanno una vita, Merlin; questa non cessa se cade qualche goccia dall’alto.»  
«Sì, ma… Come fanno, insomma… guardali! Sono già in completo per andare a lavoro, sorseggiano piano il loro caffè ristretto, si portano una sigaretta alla bocca e si fanno compagnia col Tg delle sette: le persone mattutine sembrano così sole.» insistette.  
Il biondo fece scoccare le labbra tra loro, guardando il ragazzo con aria perplessa e la bocca semi spalancata «Merlin, sei cosciente del fatto che stai lavorando e guardando il televisore anche tu, vero?»  
«Sì, ma io non sto prendendo un caffè!» ribadì il ventenne, accorgendosi di aver alzato di troppo la voce. Imbarazzato, si guardò intorno ad osservare qualche occhiata interdetta dei pochi clienti, per poi sorridere come un ebete e ritornare a guardare Arthur.  
 «Per caso ti droghi, Merlin?» gli chiese, con una smorfia d’incredulità sul volto.  
Il corvino rimase a boccheggiare per un secondo e, per quel secondo, gli sembrò di avere lo stomaco pesante come il cemento armato.  
«Guardali, Arthur. Sono tutti uomini, forse alcuni sulla cinquantina, altri sulla sessantina; bevono una tazza di caffè, si consolano con delle notizie catastrofiche e parlano di calcio – o di golf -, dipende dai gusti personali.»  
Sembrava serio mentre esponeva quel concetto, così serio che Arthur non poté fare a meno di guardarlo e dargli corda. E per un attimo gli parve anche di rivederlo, il _suo_ Merlin; quello con cui condivideva tutto, dalle note disciplinari alle mutande in spogliatoio, e capì quanto gli fosse mancato in tutto quel tempo.  
Fu per questo che non aprì bocca, ma si limitò ad ascoltare e prestargli attenzione, inchiodando i suoi occhi in quelli del ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
«Ognuno è seduto ad un tavolo diverso, quasi nessuno perde tempo a guardare l’uomo che gli è seduto di fronte: loro bevono un caffè, da soli. Stanno praticamente iniziando la loro giornata e… Il “buongiorno” si vede dal mattino, e loro stanno bevendo un caffè e sono soli. Ed è per questo che mi chiedo “Come fanno ad essere così mattinieri anche quando piove?”»  
Fu in quel momento, mentre la pioggia cadeva furente sul suolo asfaltato di Londra e il bar era colorato da un’accogliente luce calda, che Arthur lo fece. Poggiò una mano dietro la nuca di Merlin, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, quasi ne fosse ipnotizzato.  
E li lasciò navigare a fondo quegli occhi, quasi gli stessero leggendo l’anima.  
Il corvino si sentì strano, quasi a disagio, ma il tumulto che aveva nel petto aumentò quando il biondo si sporse verso di lui, verso il suo viso.  
Arthur arrivò, piano, all’altezza delle labbra, per poi deviare il percorso e ritrovarsi con la propria bocca accanto all’orecchio del ventenne «Credimi Merlin, ai problemi della vita ci hanno già pensato gli scrittori, Shonda Rhimes e _Beautiful_ : non pensare più del dovuto, potresti farti male.»  
Gli lasciò qualche pacca sulla spalla, per poi allontanarsi. A Merlin gli ci vollero almeno due minuti d’orologio prima di tornare a respirare regolarmente.  
   
   
  
  
«Mi sta evitando. Lo capisci? Mi evita continuamente…»  
Freya quella mattina non ne voleva proprio sentire di recarsi a lavoro. Difatti, si era catapultata a casa di Gaius come una chioccia affettuosa o una mamma gatta molto apprensiva, ed aveva insistito per “prendersi cura di lui”.  L’anziano, dal canto suo, non seppe evitare quella visita di cortesia e fu costretto a sorbirsi infinite lagne amorose.  
«Cara… Potresti prendermi la mia medicina… Vedi, è proprio alle tue spalle, accanto alla riviste.» Gaius, seduto sulla sua poltrona, cercò di attirare l’attenzione della ragazza, ma questa sembrava in un mondo a parte.  
«Non mi ha neanche baciata, Gaius! Insomma… tutti i miei precedenti ragazzi mi baciavano: è una cosa che si fa quando si è fidanzati!» Si lamentò la mora, preparando la tavola per la colazione e gesticolando con la tazza vuota.  
Il quasi ottantenne se la vide brutta: aveva avuto una figlia femmina e sapeva perfettamente in quali deplorevoli ed imbarazzanti discorsi sarebbero finiti, e la cosa non lo emozionava per niente. Tossicchiò, sperando di essere udito e preso in considerazione «Forse dovresti chiudere un po’ la finestra, figliola. Con la mia età, basta un piccolo soffio di vento e mi ritrovo costretto a letto per un mese.»  
Freya si voltò lentamente verso di lui, guardandolo di traverso.  
Gaius ebbe quasi paura; quella mattina la dolce ed ingenua Freya non era in sé, probabilmente lo avrebbe anche ucciso se solo non si fosse calmata.  
Una pantera assetata di sangue, ecco cosa sembrava… Ma all’anziano non dispiacque pensare che, l’unico sangue del quale quella bestia volesse nutrirsi era solo quello di Merlin.  
«Sesso!» disse tutt’un tratto, puntandogli contro il coltello sporco di marmellata, facendo sobbalzare il povero vecchio dalla sua poltrona «Sa da quanto tempo Merlin ed io non facciamo niente?!»  
La ragazza spalmò la confettura fruttata sulla fetta biscottata, con tanta pressione da spezzarla.  
Gaius deglutì a vuoto, mezzo impaurito e metà imbarazzato. _Le donne non andrebbero mai irritate,_ si ritrovò a pensare, come ad un vecchio motto al quale rimanere fedeli a vita.  
La guardò, rimanendo irrigidito al suo posto, per qualche minuto, poi la sentì singhiozzare. Le sue spalle si muovevano ritmicamente con i suoi singhiozzi e, per quanto lo avesse impaurito ed ignorato qualche attimo prima, Gaius non poté fare a meno che avere pena per lei.  
«Io non sono una persona esemplare, Gaius, non lo sono mai stata.» Freya parlava, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, cercando di tirare su col naso, per poi voltarsi verso l’anziano accennando un mezzo sorriso «Una volta, alle elementari, ho picchiato un mio compagno di classe perché aveva baciato una bambina che mi stava antipatica invece di baciare me.»  
«Freya…»  
«So che nessuno ha una vita perfetta, capisco che un momento no possa capitare a tutti, ma io amo Merlin… Lo amo, come non ho mai amato niente e nessuno in tutta la mia vita; mi sono impegnata con lui, mi sono ripromessa di non essere diffidente, di rispettarlo. Ho accettato i suoi amici, la sua vita. Non mi lamento se non si sveglia mai prima di me o se non mi compra delle rose rosse per il mio compleanno, ma io ho bisogno di non essere la seconda scelta. Io… Non voglio sentirmi la ruota di scorta, perché io lo amo e non lo accetterei, Gaius… Io… Non potrei mai accettarlo.»  
Freya lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi, cercando quel conforto che tanto le mancava, quello che le avrebbe fatto comodo in quel momento.  
L’anziano non distolse lo sguardo da lei nemmeno per un secondo; aveva perennemente uno sguardo accigliato, ma in quel momento era l’unica cosa a cui Freya sentiva di potersi aggrappare e Gaius lo sapeva.  
«Vedi figliola, lui condivide con Arthur un legame speciale, un legame che non ha mai instaurato neanche con me. Non devi sentirti messa da parte perché… loro sono Merlin e Arthur, sono sempre stati loro due contro il mondo, insomma i paladini delle cavolate», sorrise contagiando anche la ragazza con un mezzo sorriso, invitandola a sedersi al suo fianco per poi prenderle una mano «Non devi sentirti in difetto a causa del loro legame, non come una sua o una tua mancanza. Nessuno può competerci, non ci riuscirebbe. Arthur è stato per Merlin la prima persona che ha visto come una persona, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori: Arthur non lo guardava con aria compassionevole, Arthur non gli riservava belle parole o complimenti non meritati. È stato se stesso, fin dal principio ed è per questo motivo che è come ossigeno per Merlin. Arthur è sempre stato il suo unico punto di riferimento. L’unico ad averlo accettato per quello che era e non per quello che aveva da raccontare. Ciò però non vuol dire che Merlin non si possa innamorare.» rise lievemente, dandole un leggero pizzicotto sulla guancia.  
«Non è Arthur a preoccuparmi, Gaius…» rispose sincera la mora, puntando i suoi occhi in quelli dell’anziano. Non le servirono altre parole, semplicemente perché non aveva più la forza di parlare. A farlo per lei fu un’unica lacrima, amara e tagliente, che le rigò la guancia.  
Ed in quel momento le parole terminarono anche per Gaius, lui che aveva sempre la risposta pronta. Merlin, con il passato, non aveva ancora fatto pace e solo Dio sapeva quanto era ancora incisivo nella sua vita.  
«Mi servirebbe la mia medicina, cara» le disse solo, sorridendole lievemente. Freya contraccambiò il sorriso, alzandosi dalla sua posizione e dirigendosi verso la mensola dove il vecchio conservava le sue medine. In quel momento, ne era sicura, gliene sarebbero servite un paio.  
   
   
   
  
  
«Credo proprio che ci servano delle divise nuove!» Morgana adagiò le braccia sul bancone, rivolgendosi ai due ragazzi, mentre con la coda dell’occhio guardava solo Merlin. Da quando era tornata da Parigi non faceva altro che evitarla e la cosa stava iniziando a seccarle.  
«Non ci pensare nemmeno, strega!» la minacciò il biondo, puntandole un vassoio contro «I miei dipendenti sono fieri delle divise che indossano.»  
Merlin, col lo sguardo abbassato sulla cassa, si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto, prima di essere stoppato dall’insistenza della giovane «Non vorrei essere indiscreta, ma i tuoi unici dipendenti sono tuoi amici che non oserebbero mai contraddirti.»  
Il corvino alzò lo sguardo a guardarla e la ritrovò a sorridere vittoriosa, con le sue labbra all’insù in un’espressione di compiacimento.  
«Sei stata indiscreta.» puntualizzò il fratello, porgendole senza alcuna cura il vassoio ricolmo di birre.  
«Oh…» si finse dispiaciuta, prendendo il piatto di plastica dalle mani del biondino «Sono desolata.» rimarcò beffarda, lanciando un’occhiata al corvino prima di allontanarsi.  
Il ventenne sostenne il suo sguardo, serio, finché non fu lontana dalla sua vista. Con lei era sempre stato così: era tutto una lotta perenne, anche per un bacio. Gli rendeva la vita impossibile.  
«Mi preoccupa.»  
Merlin si voltò verso Arthur – finalmente riusciva a guardalo di nuovo negli occhi – perplesso «Uhm?»  
Sospirò, vedendo due clienti in arrivo al bancone «Mia sorella: adesso ha deciso di sposarsi e mio padre non fa nulla per impedirglielo.»  
Era certo che Arthur fosse andato avanti con la lamentela, ma il ragazzo aveva smesso di ascoltarlo da un bel pezzo.  
   
 _Ha deciso di sposarsi._  
 _Morgana si sposa. Con Mordred._  
 _Si sposa. Lo ha deciso lei._  
   
   
 _“Non ti azzardare a dirlo, Merlin. Potrei ammazzarti.”_  
 _“Ma… Io non ho detto niente!” si difese, scostandosi dalle sue labbra._  
 _“Non chiedermi mai di sposarmi. Io odio i matrimoni!” ribadì, imbronciandosi per poi perdersi nella contemplazione del mare._  
 _“Perché?” le chiese, guardandola in modo stupido e stupito. Il suo solito modo, insomma._  
 _La diciottenne si voltò a guardarlo fisso negli occhi, mentre la luce del tramonto gli illuminava il volto col suo arancio “L’amore non deve avere una data di scadenza, non deve gravare sulle nostre spalle. L’amore deve essere vissuto, non promesso. Non voglio giurare di amare per sempre per poi ritrovarmi a pentirmene, a vedere quel sentimento soffocato dalla monotonia. Un pezzo di carta, la musica in chiesa, l’abito bianco in cui entrare... Sono tutte cose che mi mettono ansia. Io non ti sposerò mai, Merlin.”_  
 _Lo aveva ferito, certo, ma ne aveva anche colto il senso tenero. Sorrise, avvicinandosi di poco alla sua bocca che somigliava tanto ad una fragola “Farò in modo che non succeda.”_  
   
  
  
«Certe notizie lasciano senza parole.»  
Merlin si scrollò dai suoi pensieri, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo cliente, ma gli si annebbiò la mente di nuovo.  
«Perdere la donna che si ama, per ben due volte…» l’uomo, la barba rasata ed i capelli biondi quasi nel bianco tirati all’indietro, si sistemò sul suo sgabello, sfoggiando un sorriso irritante «La prima volta l’hai persa perché eri un drogato, ora la perdi perché lei ha trovato di meglio. Hai bisogno di un caffè, figliolo.»  
Il corvino digrignò i denti, stringendo le mani in due pugni lungo i fianchi «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Una delle bevande più consumate sul globo terrestre è il caffè; precisamente, il terzo in graduatoria.» Si servì da sé due bustine di zucchero, per poi fissare i suoi occhi neri in quelli del giovane «Esistono molti modi per prendere un caffè: lo si può gustare in una tazzina di ceramica quando incontri un amico al bar, in una tazza “pre-esame” prima della maturità o addirittura in un bicchiere di plastica a scuola, all’università… Di fronte ad un vecchio parente.» Allargò un angolo della bocca, provocatorio.  
Merlin però, non aprì bocca. Sentì le mani prudergli, ma non alzò un dito, non avrebbe potuto, non lì, non sotto lo sguardo di Arthur.  
«Ci sono svariati ingredienti che possono essere aggiunti a quello base: c’è chi il caffè lo prende espresso, chi con un filo di latte e chi ancora preferisce gustarlo alcolico.» Si accese una Marlboro rossa, tenendosela stretta tra le labbra «Per i palati raffinati è consigliabile accompagnarlo ad una sigaretta: il gusto è ottimo.»  
Il corvino continuava a fissarlo con insistenza, aspettando che finisse quella sua teoria del cavolo. L’uomo gli soffiò del fumo in faccia, ridendo lievemente «Il caffè è una bevanda confidenziale; lo si beve per entrare in intimità: è un gesto quotidiano e mai invasivo. Andiamo Merlin, devi bere un caffè con tuo zio.»  
«Io non voglio condividere proprio niente con te, Aridian.» sibilò, serrando lo sguardo.  
«Strano…» Unì tra loro le mani, aggrottando la fronte «La droga la dividevi volentieri.»  
 


End file.
